Doc Goes Home
by Red Witch
Summary: Doc takes the gang to his summer cottage for a quiet island vacation. What he gets is a weekend full of family trouble, murder and mayhem.
1. Part I

**The disclaimer saying I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has taken off to the Bahamas for a while. Just a fun fic inspired by watching a lot of Thin Man movies and wanting to play around with Doc's past. **

**Doc Goes Home**

PART I

"This was a great idea Doc," Niko smiled as she looked out the window of the small plane. "We all needed a vacation after what we've been through." She was wearing a purple dress with a silver belt with matching necklace and earrings.

"I'm surprised you were able to get Walsh to approve it," Shane Gooseman looked out the other side of the window. He was dressed in his usual black cowboy getup.

"Then again I guess he'd do anything to get Bubblehead out of his hair for a few weeks," Zach smiled. He wore a red shirt and jean jacket with jeans and boots.

"Party time!" Bubblehead chirped as he sat on Shane's shoulder.

"It was really nice of you to let us all stay at your place in the Jamaican Islands for two weeks," Zach said as he held his wife's hand. "I hope we're not putting you out."

"Don't worry Captain," Doc smiled as he wore an orange and white Hawaiian shirt and white cargo pants. "A few weeks of rest and relaxation at my summer cottage and everyone's batteries will be recharged."

"I admit I am looking forward to this," Waldo agreed. He and Zozo were also on the small plane along with Zach's children and their friend Billy Sawyer. "I have never seen this part of the Earth before and I am looking forward to studying the flora and fauna of the area."

"I just wanna go swimming in that nice clear ocean!" Zozo called out.

"Wow two weeks in the islands with Mom and Dad!" Jessica cheered. "It's like a dream!"

"A beautiful dream," Eliza smiled at her husband. She wore a beautiful red dress.

"It'll be like a second honeymoon," Zach smiled.

"I'm just glad you're okay Goose," Billy remarked.

"I'm glad to be here, Kid," Shane smirked. "And I'm glad Walsh let you come too."

"Walsh?" Zach Jr. asked. "Oh right, Commander Walsh is your legal guardian isn't he?"

"Yeah my Dad signed some papers giving him guardianship in case something happened," Billy nodded. "He let me go to the same school as you Jessica. I just wish we could have brought Sundancer."

"Sundancer will be fine at Longshot," Shane smiled. "I don't think there would have been any room on the plane Doc hired to carry him."

"Oh Mr. Hartford owns this plane," The pilot said cheerfully. "It's easier to travel to his island that way."

"Doc owns a **plane**?" Shane did a double take. "**This** plane?"

"And an island?" Zach also did a double take. "You did say **his island** right?"

"Well technically I don't own a plane or an island," Doc coughed. "I own **twenty** **seven** planes and **two** islands."

"Say what?" Shane blinked.

"Oh look we're coming up to the cottage now," Doc looked out at a small island below. It looked like a tropical paradise with a gigantic mansion in the middle of it.

"There it is," Doc smiled. "Home sweet home! It's great to be back. See that's where you guys will be staying."

"We are going to be staying…**There?**" Billy blinked. "In that big mansion?"

"You call this a summer **cottage?**" Zach's jaw dropped.

"Whoa," Zozo blinked. "Doc's rich."

"Rich? He's not rich! He's like a bazillionaire!" Zach Jr. whistled.

"Hey what's all the commotion at the house?" Shane noticed.

"It looks like some kind of party," Jessica said. They could see a huge crowd of people gathering on the lawn. Balloons, music, a huge buffet. Also they could see dozens of yachts and sailing vessels parked at a private marina. And more were coming in.

"Knowing this area it is some kind of party," Doc groaned. "Oh man I told them I didn't want a fuss! Oh well at least it's not that big a splash."

"Not **that big** a splash?" Zozo did a double take. "I think I see twelve more yachts coming in!"

"And a helicopter! No wait! Two helicopters!" Jessica pointed. "And people are riding in them!"

"Check out that live band!" Zach Jr. pointed. "Are those elephants? Are they having some kind of elephant rides down there?"

"No that's just an elephant polo game," Doc said. "It's a popular sport with all the millionaires that live on either the man made or natural islands here."

"Elephant…polo game?" Niko blinked. "Is that helicopter made of **gold?"**

"And you call this a **small party?"** Waldo was incredulous.

"Please, you should see these islands on New Year's Eve," Doc grunted. "This is **nothing.** We'll land on the southern landing strip. Less attention that way."

Soon they parked on a small airport hanger. "Thanks man," Doc waved. "Come on, we'll use the back door."

Doc guided the party into an elevator. "This will take us to the main house," Doc said.

"First floor! Ladies wear! Men's wear! Underwear!" Bubblehead chirped. "Wear and tear!"

"Kids keep a close eye on the bird will ya?" Shane groaned.

"All right now let's see what's going…On?" Doc blinked when they got out of the elevator.

The elevator ended at a large hallway that was filled with well dressed, rather tipsy people. The hallway led out to a huge room filled with lavish decorations, expensive furniture and the largest buffet any of them had ever seen in their lives.

"You could feed half a planet by that buffet!" Shane was stunned.

"Catch me! Catch me! Catch me!" A blonde woman laughed as she was chased by two drunken suitors.

"Doc don't you think you should tell people you've arrived?" Eliza asked.

"In a minute," Doc looked around. He saw well dressed man singing to himself. "That's quite a catchy tune friend."

"Thank you," The drunk hiccupped. "I gotta, (hic) gotta get my voice ready for when we sing 'Surprise' or 'Fellow Jolly He's Good' or whatever."

"Right? So uh, what's going on here?" Doc asked.

"You don't know?"

"Just got from the coast," Doc nodded. "You know how it is."

"Oh right. You see we're throwing a surprise party for the dude that lives here," The drunk giggled. "Walter Hartford. Ever hear of him?"

"No," Doc kept a straight face. "Not a word."

"Don't worry buddy I won't tell," The drunk laid a finger aside of his nose. "Actually the only reason I'm here is that I overheard my butler's friend tell him about this party and I snuck in. I don't think half the people here even know **who** the guy is or what he looks like!"

"Apparently not," Zach winced as he heard something break. "Don't you think you should do something?"

"What and ruin their fun?" Doc asked. "Come on everyone. Follow me."

"WHEEEE!" A drunken girl danced by wearing a live chicken on her head.

"Now this is my kind of party," Bubblehead chirped.

"They do seem to be quite a lively bunch," Waldo winced as more drunks danced around.

"I've seen mobs that were more orderly," Shane winced at the noise and the insanity around him.

"Watch it pal!" A woman snapped as Doc accidentally bumped into him. "You nearly spilled my drink all over this sofa! You wanna be inconsiderate to the guy who lives here?"

"Pardon me," Doc smiled. "We wouldn't want that would we?"

"Doc do you know **any** of these people?" Niko asked as they made their way through the crowd.

"Uh no, but that's never stopped me before," Doc grinned. "This way!"

"What's that lady doing with those hot dogs?" Jessica asked.

"Never mind!" Zach immediately covered her eyes. "Doc!"

"Right in here," Doc guided them inside a huge kitchen where a large staff was shouting orders, hustling and bustling around.

"We need more ice at the indoor pool!"

"The one filled with champagne or the one filled with fruit punch?"

"Both of them actually."

"Just got another boatload of caviar! Send someone around back to unload it!"

"Watch your step! I think some of the lobsters escaped!"

"Make sure those buffalo steaks are medium rare!"

"Someone get those fools to stop those motorcycle races on the roof!"

"Anybody seen my knives?"

"Can someone get out there and get that drunk off the chandelier before it falls?"

"OW! I found one of the escaped lobsters!"

"Black coffee! We need more black coffee!"

"The cakes are ready! Gotta get the cakes ready!"

"Ooh cake," Doc reached over to taste the frosting when his hand was smacked by a spoon. "Hey!"

"How many times have I told you fools to get out of my kitchen and…" A stout Jamaican woman in a blue maid's uniform bellowed. Then she saw Doc. "WALTER!"

"Nana!" Doc opened his arms and was nearly crushed in a huge bear hug by the woman. "OOF!"

"Everyone! It's Walter!" Nana yelled.

"Master Hartford it **is** you!" A British butler with grey hair and a mustache was stunned. The entire kitchen staff shouted with joy as they crowded around him.

"Finally! Someone who actually **knows** Doc at this party!" Shane remarked.

"Guys, this is Nanette Jameston, but since the woman practically raised me I call her Nana," Doc introduced. "Everyone I want you to meet my friends. Captain Zachery Foxx and…"

"Oh we know who all of you are," Nana interrupted. "Walter always sends pictures along with his letters and phone calls and has told us all about you! You must be Eliza. Oh my dear you look so lovely."

"Thank you," Eliza blinked.

"Let me finish the introductions," Doc said. "This is Jenkins the butler and he runs my estate here. That's Mabel, head of Housekeeping. Mook, my chauffer, handyman and all around good guy."

"Mook?" Niko looked at the huge Jamaican man that looked like he weighed four hundred pounds.

"My real name is Niles Mookasi," Mook broadly smiled. "Mook for short. I also take care of the animals around here."

"There are animals here?" Jessica asked.

"Yes indeedy Little Miss," Mook smiled. "We got horses, cattle, cats, dogs, chickens, peacocks, swans, parrots, koi fish…"

"Elephants?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"You play polo?" Mook asked.

"Just out of curiosity whose idea was this party?" Doc asked. "I know none of you would start something as crazy as this."

"You're dang right," Another maid said. "It was Pinky's idea! You know that fool. Any excuse to party!"

"I knew it," Doc laughed. "Never could keep a secret from him."

"I was my fault Walter," Nana sighed. "You see I wanted to cook you and your friends a proper meal but we were running low on supplies so…"

"So you went to the only man in the world who could get dodo eggs for breakfast if he wanted," Doc laughed. "That's Pinky for you! No matter what or where, Pinky can get the best stuff for the best parties. Don't worry Nana. It's no one's fault where Pinky is concerned. He's a force of nature all to himself."

"See Nana, I told you Master Hartford would not blame you," Jenkins nodded.

"You were always such a good boy," Nana beamed. "Not like that no account sister of yours!"

"Sister? Doc has a sister?" Zach was surprised.

"Half sister," Doc sighed. "Three of them actually. Which one?"

"Who do you think? Her royal highness, Wilamina Bankerton!" Mabel snapped.

"Mina? Let me guess, she wants money or something?" Walter grumbled.

"Exactly," Jenkins nodded. "And if I may say so Master Hartford, I fear it is my duty to inform you that more than **once** I have caught Madame Bankerton trying to abscond with some of your personal belongings. But I fear even with my vigilance she's stolen a few objects for her personal profit."

"That's Mina all right," Doc groaned. "Why doesn't she put that loser husband of hers to work? Or better yet put herself to work?"

"I've suggested that once or twice," Mabel grinned. "Not to mention one or two professions she would have been **perfect** for."

"I'll bet you have," Doc smirked. "I guess I'm going to have a talk with her sooner or later. But let's let it be later. There's a party out there that's been going on without me and I think it's high time I joined it! Now let me help you with that ice bucket."

"You are **not **helping with anything, child," Nana said firmly. "This is your party so sit back and relax! And somebody get these children here some food in them! They're skinnier than a starving cat in winter!"

"Not to mention that elements of that party are probably moving past the PG rating," Doc winced as some more drunken caterwauling was heard outside. "Hey Mook, could you do me a favor and show the kids the elephants and the outside buffet?"

"Sure thing!" Mook nodded. "Come on kiddos, Mook will show you the best food in the world!"

"And take Bubblehead with you!" Shane said. "Be good!"

"We will," Billy said.

"I was talking to Bubblehead," Shane groaned as the kids left to enjoy themselves.

"Oh before I forget where's Mama?" Doc asked Nana. "Is she here?"

"Sorry baby, she's on a nature safari on Irwin Five," Nana said. "Won't be back for another month. Truth be told I think she left to get away from your sister. She's been pestering her for money too!"

"And Mama's heart is too soft for her to say no so the most polite way she could think of to handle it was to get out of town," Doc groaned. "What about Dad?"

"Oh honey that bridge was burned a long time ago," Nana waved. "You know those two never saw eye to eye on anything. Truth be told it's not from lack of trying on your father's part!"

"Yeah I know Mina," Doc nodded.

"Out of those three girls she was always the worst," Nana sighed. "Giselle is just flighty, she can't help **half **the things she says or does. And at least Eleanor has enough gumption to work for her own money and not sponge off of other people."

"Eleanor **lives** for making money," Doc snorted. "That and ruining the lives of the men she's slept with."

"And I thought I had family problems," Shane remarked.

"You don't know the half of it!" Mabel said. "She always resented Master Walter because she has this fool idea that he loved his adopted son more than his own daughter!"

"Adopted?" Niko looked at Doc. "You're adopted?"

"My biological father wasn't exactly the best parent in the world," Doc sighed. "When my mother married her second husband he adopted me as his own son. And he treated me like his own. As far as I'm concerned he became my **real **father."

"Your father's not here either," Nana said. "He had business on Mars and he won't be back until tomorrow."

CRASH!

"I guess I'd better go out there and face the music," Doc sighed. He walked out into the huge room with the guests.

The drunk was standing in the corner. "Hey buddy? People don't know who you are yet?"

"Nope. Thanks for keeping my secret pal," Doc smiled.

"Walter!" A tall Jamaican woman with long black hair in a tight turquoise dress squealed. "You're back! Hey girls! Walter's back!"

"Walter!" A blonde woman with pigtails and a pink dress squealed.

"Walter! Honeybear!" A dark skinned woman with short curly hair in a green dress jumped up and down.

"Yoo Hoo! Walter!" An Indian woman in a lovely red sari like dress and a ponytail squealed.

"Walter! Darling!" A lighter skinned Jamaican woman with auburn hair and wearing a yellow dress cried out.

The women squealed as they crowded around him. "Ladies! Ladies! I can't believe you all showed up!" Doc smiled.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world Walter!" The woman in the green dress squealed.

"Walter? You mean **that** guy is…?" The drunk pointed at Doc. Shane nodded. "Well son of a gun…"

"Gang this is Sandi, Candy, Tandi, Randi and Mandy," Doc introduced the girls who crowded around him in order.

"Oh Walter we've missed you so," Randi purred.

"And we can't wait to show you how much!" Candy smiled seductively.

"Ah the hero arrives triumphant!" Doc grinned. "Guys make yourselves at home and relax. The ladies and I have a lot of catching up to do!" He beamed as he went off with the women.

"Holy…" Zach's jaw dropped.

"Unbelievable," Waldo was stunned. "Simply unbelievable."

"And people crack jokes about **me** having a **harem?**" Shane yelled.

**Next: The party goes on in full swing and we meet more fun people! Whoopie! **


	2. Part II

**Doc Part II**

"DOCKY!" A hip looking Chinese man with short black hair with a pink streak in it wearing white waved to Doc.

"PINKY!" Doc laughed as he left his female entourage to give his old friend a hug.

"I can't believe it! You finally left the frontier to come back to civilization," Pinky laughed.

"Any oasis in a storm," Doc laughed. He saw his friends behind him. "Pinky, I want you to meet my team mates and best friends. Well best friends at BETA. Everyone this is Pinky Lee, resident wild man and party guy."

"Pinky Lee?" Zach raised an eyebrow.

"My full name is Pinkerton Preston Lee the Fourth," Pinky smirked. "What can I say? The men in my family all have a sadistic streak inside when it comes to naming their children. So you're all Doc's friends eh? Let me see if I get this right, you're obviously Zachery Foxx, team captain. Ambassadors Waldo Zeptic and Zozo, Uhhh…Which one of these lovely ladies is Niko because I have never seen two more beautiful red heads in my life?"

"I'm Eliza Foxx," Eliza said.

"Oh the Captain's wife! I heard about that," Pinky said. "Good to see you out! Of stasis I mean. So that means you're Niko…" He kissed her hand.

Shane growled. Pinky did a double take as he looked up at Goose. "And you must be the jealous boyfriend who is going to kick my ass if I know my growls. Hoo boy."

"That is the Goose," Doc grinned.

"The **Goose?**" Pinky blinked. "**The** Goose? The one that bench presses cars for **fun?**"

"The one and only," Shane grinned.

"Yeah uh, I gotta go see that guy about a thing," Pinky gulped. "See ya later Doc!" He sped off.

"Pinky's all right but he's a notorious flirt," Doc told him. "Unfortunately it's usually with other guy's girlfriends."

"Something tells me he won't be any trouble," Shane smirked.

"Pinky's harmless," Candi remarked as she slid up to Doc.

Doc smiled. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Oh no…"

"What is it, Walter?" Mandy asked.

"Trouble," Doc pointed to a conspicuous looking black man well groomed, wearing thick spectacles. He seemed rather unsuited to his well dressed attire, in fact he looked like he would be more at home wearing a checkered shirt and a pocket protector. The man didn't see him but wandered off into another room.

"Who? That guy in the glasses?" Shane saw him. "What is he some kind of problem?"

"Not directly no," Doc sighed.

Meanwhile the well dressed geek stumbled into an unused room. "Mina? Mina! Where are you?"

"Over here! And help me with this lock will you?" A glamorous black woman with an elegant hairdo and fashionable red and gold gown with a silk chiffon scarf around her neck hissed. She had a large black bag with her that seemed to be filled with something. And she was trying to jimmy the lock on a cabinet filled with expensive figurines.

"Mina, darling I don't think we should be doing this," The man whispered. "Your brother is here! What if he catches us?"

"Please! If I know my brother he's up to his eyebrows in bimbos!" Mina snapped. "The whole place could be on **fire** and he wouldn't notice! Get a backbone Carlton and find something to help me with this lock!"

"You really should try to find something a little easier to ta-aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Carton turned around and was face to face with a grinning Shane Gooseman. Well actually he was more like face to **chest** with Shane. "M-M-M…!"

"Will you stop whining and **help** me here?" Mina hissed, unaware they were not alone. "You are the most useless…spineless…Why won't this lock open?"

"Here, try this key," Doc handed her a key.

"Finally!" She took the key. "For once you're…" She did a double take. "Walter! What a surprise!"

"I'll **bet **it is," Niko folded her arms. The gang was with Doc in the room.

"I…I didn't know you were here, with friends," Mina was stunned.

"Where are my manners? I should introduce you! Everyone this is my thieving sister Mina," Doc smiled sweetly. "Mina, all my friends in law enforcement."

"Law enforcement?" Carlton whimpered.

"And that is her jellyfish husband Carlton Bankerton," Doc went on. "Carlton, Mina this is Captain Zachery Foxx, my boss and in law enforcement. His wife Eliza, who wholeheartedly supports law enforcement. Rangers Shane Gooseman and Niko also in law enforcement. And Waldo Zeptic and Zozo Ambassadors and very law abiding people who have helped us put several criminals in jail. So Mina, **what's new?"**

"Well…" Mina began.

"This handbag is new but it so clashes with your outfit," Doc took it from her and opened it up. "I might as well take that. You wouldn't want to be seen in the papers as a fashion **don't **now would you? Yes this is **definitely** a fashion faux pas. Not to mention bright orange jumpsuits."

"I can explain," Mina said as Doc removed some expensive items from the bag.

"Yes we can explain!" Carlton nodded enthusiastically. "We only took those things because we needed the money!"

"Shut up Carlton!" Mina snapped.

"Yeah Carlton," Doc smirked. "Your mouth is working for the prosecution."

"It might surprise you Walter but the money is not for **me**," Mina huffed.

"You're right it **does **surprise me," Doc folded his arms. "Let me guess, the money's for your hairdresser? Your personal shopper? A big burly man in leather chaps named Big Butch Bill?"

"It's for Giselle," Mina snapped.

"Giselle?" Doc was stunned. "Since when do you care about her?"

"Since her husband ran off two months ago and she's been living with us," Carlton said simply.

"Tom is **gone?"** Doc wasn't surprised. "I can't say I'm surprised. No, actually I thought the trust fund he was living off on would have lasted a bit longer than that."

"That's because for once Giselle got smart and on my advice cut him off," Mina snorted.

"Trust fund?" Zozo asked. "You all have a trust fund?"

"No, only Giselle," Carlton said. "You see her first husband died under…unusual circumstances and left her a huge estate."

"They were not unusual! They were natural causes," Mina huffed.

"Yes it's quite natural for a man to be eaten by a shark when he's shoved into an ocean full of them," Carlton snickered.

"Don't give me ideas," Mina glared at him. "And he was not shoved! He **fell!"**

"Doc you want us to call the police or something?" Zach asked.

"No, let's keep this within the family for now. Look I will come to your house **tomorrow** night and you can give me the whole story and we can deal with this," Doc groaned. "Right now I just want to relax! So both of you go home and…"

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside and screams. "Sounds like the party is getting out of hand," Shane remarked.

"Walter! It's a disaster! There's some kind of commotion in the front!" Nana ran in with Mabel. "I don't know what's going on but people are running everywhere screaming!"

"Nana, Mabel would you two mind escorting these two off the premises while we deal with whatever's going wrong **out there?"** Doc groaned. "And if you need to hit my sister I give you both permission. Well even if you **don't** need to hit her you can still do it if you want to."

"Well I never!" Mina huffed as Nana grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. "Get your hands off me you domestic!"

"You talk to me like that again girl, and I will do more than just **lay hands** on you!" Nana barked. "Come on!"

The gang ran outside to see people screaming and running for their lives. "ELEPHANT STAMPEDE!" Someone screamed.

"Oh **great!**" Doc groaned.

CRASH!

An elephant without an rider had stormed into the foyer, breaking the glass front on the side. There were a few more elephants outside running around trumpeting. "Yup, it's a stampede all right," Shane remarked.

"Come on let's get the ones outside," Zach said as he and Shane ran out.

"Sure just leave us to deal with the rampaging elephant in my house!" Doc groaned as the creature let out a trumpet.

"I've got this Doc," Niko focused. "Even without my badge my powers may be able to connect with it's mind and calm it down."

"Are you **sure?"** Zozo yelped and ducked for his life as the elephant threw a piece of furniture at him. He and Waldo barely got out of the way.

"AAAHH!" Eliza barely missed getting squashed by a giant ice sculpture of a swan. "Ironic, I escape an icy coffin from an ice queen and I nearly get killed by an ice cube!"

"Stay calm…Calm…" Niko used all her strength and skills to get to the animal's mind. It started to settle down. "There we go. All is fine. All is well."

"Not quite," Doc looked outside. Zach was using his bionics to subdue a small elephant. "Good thing even **without** our badges we have some power now."

Surprisingly most of the elephants were already under control now thanks to Zach, Shane and a few handlers. One however was particularly stubborn. Even though it was relatively small, compared to the other elephants, it still was strong and determined to destroy everything in it's path.

"Come on!" Shane had gotten onto it's back. "Calm down will ya!" He managed to grab it by the tusks and using all his strength managed to stop it from charging into a crowd of people, holding it into a standstill.

THOK! THOK!

Two tranquilizers hit the side of the elephant and it finally fell to the ground. "Thought you might need a hand," Mook smiled as he held a his tranquilizer gun.

"Thanks. Damn it," Shane panted. "I must be out of shape if I get winded because of a little thing like that."

"Little thing?" Mook, who was no slouch in the strength department himself was stunned. "You call wrestling that elephant a **little thing?"**

"Compared to what I can usually do, yes," Shane admitted. He saw things had quieted down. "Is everyone all right?"

"We're fine Goose," Billy and the kids ran over. "We were on the other side of the mansion when it happened. How did this happen anyway?"

"I **know** what happened!" One guest snapped. "Some jackass decided to spook the elephants by setting off some firecrackers behind them!"

"Did you see who it was?" Zach asked.

"No, but I heard the noise and this sort of thing has happened before," The guest said.

"Master Hartford," Jenkins ran up to them. "I am afraid there's more bad news. The swimming pool is on fire!"

"What?" Doc did a double take.

"Some fool threw a cigarette or something into the one filled with champagne," Jenkins explained as he pointed to the glow nearby.

"There goes the topiary garden," Doc sighed. "Zach you and Goose help Mook and the others with the fire! They've prepared for disasters like this before!"

"Get the hoses out!" Mook shouted as he shouted to several employees dragging hoses and starting to put the flames out.

"Okay we're getting that disaster under control," Doc sighed. "Where's Bubblehead?"

"CHARGE!" Bubblehead squawked as he chased a Chihuahua across the lawn.

"YIPE! YIPE! YIPE!" The dog cried out as it ran for it's life.

"BUBBLEHEAD HEEL!" Doc yelled.

Surprisingly the bird listened to him and flew over onto his head. "What's up Doc?"

"The bill for my housekeeping services," Doc grumbled.

"I tell you one thing Doc," Shane remarked. "You sure know how to throw a party!"

**Next: The gang goes to an elegant dinner party for an evening of quiet refinement. Yeah, ****right.**

**Oh and kudos to those of you who recognized Irwin Five as the place where I sent the Mauls in an eariler fic! (Turbomagnus!) See what happens when you pay attention? Keep reading! Please! **


	3. Part III

**Doc Part III**

After the fire had been put out and the elephant stampede had been put down, it still took several hours to get all the party guests off the island. Some had gotten into drunken fights with each other. Others were having drunken relations in hall closets. And one man had a drunken fight with a peacock and was losing badly.

The cleanup had went into the night even with Doc's large staff. Eventually Nana forced Doc and the others to retire to their respective room and get some sleep. Which wasn't hard because even Bubblehead was tired due to the long day.

In the morning everyone was surprised at not only how clean everything was but at a sumptuous breakfast buffet laid out for them in the dining room. Waffles, pancakes, crepes, omelets, all varieties of fruits and pastries were laid before them. As well as quiches, eggs Benedict, sausages and bacon and more types of food than they had ever seen before.

If it wasn't for the gaping hole in the front of the mansion, no one would have ever known there had been a party at all.

"I never new fruit this good existed on Earth!" Zozo chomped away at several exotic fruits on his plate, not even hesitating to dunk them in huge gobs of whipped cream and syrup.

"I agree, this is quite a sumptuous repast," Waldo nodded as he ate his pancakes in a delicate fashion.

"Nana this food is unbelievable," Eliza said. "But you didn't have to go to all this trouble!"

"Oh this is no trouble at all Mrs. Foxx," Nana waved as she fussed around, making sure everyone was fed. "Truth be told most of this stuff is just leftovers from the party. No since wasting good food. Now eat up now! You too Mister Gooseman, if you want to get your strength back."

"Yes, Ma'mm," Shane smiled as he chomped on his waffles.

"You kids eat up because you have a lot of work to do today," Doc smiled. "Swimming in the ocean, horseback riding, jet skis…"

"Oh wow, this place is great!" Zach Jr. beamed. "Can we really go to the ocean Dad?"

"If Doc says it's okay," Zach remarked.

"There's a private beach we can go to after we help clean up the dishes," Doc said.

"You will do no such thing Walter Hartford," Nana huffed. "I don't get to care much for you nowadays as it is. This is your vacation and I am going to take care of you and your friends. Besides you are going to have to save your strength if you gonna see her Royal Highness tonight."

"Agh I **forgot** about that," Doc winced. "You're right. Guys I am gonna need a favor. I am going to a fancy dinner at my sister's and I need backup."

"Backup? You act like you're going to a dinner with MaCross?" Shane remarked.

"It's exactly like that only MaCross is more direct and a lot less dangerous. Look I hate to impose on any of you guys but if you knew my sister Mina you would understand why," Doc sighed. "Since Gooseman is already recovering from an encounter with one evil harpy I suggest you and Eliza come with me Captain."

"And miss the action?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"You're right," Doc smiled. "It would **kill **my sister and her snooty friends if a Supertrooper and a psychic showed up as well."

"Well if you don't mind," Zach said. "Zozo, Waldo would you mind staying behind and watching the kids?"

"Up periscope!" Bubblehead poked his head out of the roll basket. "Bagels ahoy!"

"And Bubblehead?" Zach sighed.

"Actually it might not be a bad idea to bring Bubblehead along," Doc smiled.

"You **want **Bubblehead to come to your sister's mansion?" Niko was surprised. "Doc what are you up too?"

"Let's just say if my sisters are going to get any money out of me tonight I want them to **work **for it," Doc smiled. "And I want Bubblehead to meet a new friend."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About forty years ago a wealthy developer got an idea into his head to create a few dozen new islands in the Bahamas. One island was named Paradise Bay, which had become a full city for some of the wealthiest people in the world. Now it housed many of the wealthiest humans and aliens in the galaxy with several mansions on the east side and a small glittering city on the west side. The west side of the city was also home to most of the servant population (those that did not reside with their employers) as well as a place for entertainers, casino workers, a few business persons of both legal and illegal means, and an army of custodians to keep the city streets clean and glistening.

We turn our attention for now to the east side of the island where sixteen mansions and estates resided. One of the smaller ones was the home of Mr. and Mrs. Bankerton.

Carlton Bankerton was the youngest son of a very wealthy banker and once had a sizeable inheritance. However the tastes of his wife and his own reckless spending had severely reduced this fortune.

But one would never know the severity of the Bankerton's financial state if one looked at the mansion or team of servants from the outside. As far as their neighbors and many friends in their high society clubs knew, the Bankertons were a typical wealthy couple very much in love.

Most of their neighbors had no clue what went on behind closed doors.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Carlton asked his wife. He was wearing a tuxedo. "I mean it's one thing to have your brother come over to discuss our current…family situation. And I can understand you inviting Pinky Lee. He's known Giselle since childhood and would have married her if it wasn't for Tom. He's practically family. A bit outspoken but what bachelor isn't? But to invite the Buffingtons and Harrisburgs? Are you out of your **mind?** Do you want our family to end up in the scandal sheets?"

"It's going to be fine," Mina sniffed, she was wearing a glittering white evening dress with diamonds. She was primping a long haired white cat with a diamond collar.

"Darling have you forgotten who Adriana Harrisburg is and how she makes a living? She's the editor of one of the trashiest gossip rags on this planet!"

"And the only one that hasn't made a quick dollar off of our recent family troubles," Mina snapped. "It's because of our friendship she's kept quiet and I intend to keep it that way."

"More like its because you've got some dirt of your own on her, isn't that right?" A young dark skinned woman in a blue bathrobe walked in. There was a haunted look in her brown eyes and her short black hair seemed quite in a mess.

"Giselle I thought I told you to do something with your hair," Mina huffed. "Other than that hack job you did."

"I needed a change," Giselle said.

"Well change into something more appropriate," Mina snapped at her sister. "And if anyone at this party asks, Tom is busy working on a consulting project. Understand?"

"Oh yes I understand!" Giselle snapped. "We mustn't tell **anyone** that Tom's left me! What will all the papers say? Oh wait, they're **already** saying it!"

"Giselle…" Mina said.

"You must think I am really stupid!" Giselle pulled out a magazine. "I do read every now and then! Did you really think you could keep something like this **away **from me?"

"Where did you get that?" Mina took it away from her.

"With all the others," Giselle snapped. "Tom Banes is stepping out with some washed out pop star whore! I knew he was cheating on me!"

"I did warn you about him," Mina said. "I told you he was only after your money."

"And you're **not?**" Giselle snapped. She then changed her attitude. "Oh Mina I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just want Tom back. No I don't! Do I?"

"Look go get changed and we'll talk to Walter after dinner all right?" Mina said sweetly. Giselle nodded and left to get dressed.

"She's getting worse," Carlton sighed. "Mina we have to do something!"

"We **are** doing something! Walter is coming tonight and hopefully he'll take her off our hands and pay us some compensation!" Mina snorted.

"Fat chance," Carlton snorted. "You know Mina perhaps we should reconsider…"

"No!" Mina glared at him. "We are not **that** desperate!"

"How desperate do we have to get?" Carlton asked. "We can't stave off our creditors forever! We've been lucky to pay what we could to get some of them off our backs!"

"Lucky? Lucky? I'm the one that had to swipe and pawn a knickknack or two from my sisters and brother!" Mina hissed. "I'm the one who had to convince Mina that some of the money in her account was taken by Tom. What little he didn't **already** take."

"I admit that wasn't exactly a far stretch of the truth," Carlton sighed.

"And **I'm** the one who had to dip into the Ladies' League cash fund," Mina growled.

"And if you don't put that money back before they audit the books…" Carlton pointed out.

"There are **some** advantages of being Chairwoman," Mina glared at him. "I'm not worried about that being found out too soon."

"Well they will find out about it anyway when the truth of our financial situation comes out and if this note Tom sent is any indication, it will," Carlton gave her a note.

"Tom sent you a letter? When was this?" Mina grabbed it and began to read it.

"This morning. I just got it in the post. I didn't want to show it to you but…"

"Why that blackmailing…" Mina fumed.

"Are we desperate enough **now?**" Carlton asked.

"Don't get smart with me!" Mina snapped as she shredded the letter. "I need to think. Look let's just get through this dinner. Then we can explore our options. Walter usually comes through for us. He's done it before."

"I don't think he will do it again," Carlton said. "He was very specific the last time. And he's got those Ranger friends with him."

The doorbell rang. "There's nothing else we can do but go forward with it. Just go out there and pretend like nothing's wrong."

"The story of our marriage," Carlton grumbled.

They soon met four of their guests in the hallway. The Buffingtons were a stuffy middle aged couple that were close friends in the banking business. Adriana Harrisburg was a forty something year old woman in an expensive fur coat and an even more expensive younger second husband. The men were dressed in expensive jackets and suits and the women had fancy dresses.

Then Doc and the Rangers showed up. Doc was wearing his customary tan suit and hat. Niko wore a purple flowing dress with sandals. Zach wore nice blue jeans and a yellow shirt and vest. Eliza wore a casual red dress and Shane of course wore his usual black cowboy outfit. With Bubblehead on his shoulder.

"Toga party!" Bubblehead called out. "Toga! Toga! Toga!"

"Walter…" Mina's smile didn't falter. "I see you brought your…Friends."

"Meow!" Napoleon the Cat hissed at Doc.

"Hello Napoleon," Doc smiled. "**This time** I came prepared. I'd like you to say hi to Bubblehead. Bubblehead, Napoleon."

The cat glared at Bubblehead and hissed. Bubblehead ruffled his feathers and hissed back. "Say that **again!** I dare ya Bub!"

Napoleon the Cat screamed as it fled for it's life. "DIVE! DIVE! DIVE! HA HA HA!" Bubblehead cawed as he flew after it.

"Oh no!" Eliza groaned as the animals went at it.

"Don't feel too sorry Eliza," Doc grinned. "That cat is pure evil. Shreds my pants with my legs in them every chance he gets!"

"So **that's** why you wanted Bubblehead?" Zach groaned.

"It's called payback, Captain," Doc grinned.

"Oh for crying out…" Mina winced as she heard something break. "Could someone watch out for the animals? And I don't mean the ones in the foyer!" She glared at Shane.

"Mina darling I don't think we've been introduced," Adriana Harrington grinned at the late arrivals.

"Oh where are my manners?" Doc smiled. "Walter Hartford, Galaxy Ranger extraordinaire. This is Captain Zachery Foxx, bionic man. His wife Eliza. Psychic Niko and Shane Gooseman, reformed Supertrooper."

"A genetic mutant, **here?**" Mr. Buffington sputtered in indignation. "**And** a psychic?"

"Scandalous!" Mrs. Buffington gasped.

"Oh my," Adriana gave a predatory grin at Shane. "Will the wonders of technology never cease? What will they think of next?"

A loud growl was heard. To everyone's surprise it was Niko. She was also giving the older woman a death glare. "Uh I think we should all go have some dinner now!" Mina said quickly.

It wasn't long before they were seated and the servants were serving dinner. Giselle came down wearing a long blue cocktail dress and diamond earrings and her hair was fixed up. "Giselle!" Doc got up and kissed her. You look as beautiful as ever. And I love what you've done with your hair!"

"You really think so Walter?" Giselle seemed relaxed. "Mina hates it."

"I never said I hated it dear sister," Mina said. "I just thought it was a shock that's all."

"Giselle these are my friends, Captain Zachery Foxx, his wife Eliza," Doc introduced. "Rangers Shane Gooseman and Niko…"

CRASH!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! DIE KITTY! DIE! GONNA MAKE CAT CHOW OUTTA YA!"

"And that was Bubblehead Gooseman's pet electronic bird," Doc smiled. "Making friends with Napoleon."

"Why don't you sit next to Pinky, Giselle?" Mina suggested. "We left a place open for Tom in case he comes back early."

"What for? He's not coming and you **know** it," Giselle said bitterly.

Mina laughed nervously. "Carlton, you were going to say something before my sister came down."

"I was?" Carlton blinked. "Oh right I was. Did you folks know that Mrs. Foxx here spent nearly three years in stasis?"

"Most of us are aware of it," Zach said darkly.

"We all heard about your uh, unpleasantness…" Mrs. Buffington coughed politely.

"Well having my soul stolen wasn't exactly a picnic but I'm getting over it," Eliza said defensively.

"I know what **that's** like," Giselle said bitterly. "Having your soul stolen and whittled away to nothing. Although I must admit that must have been convenient for you Captain Foxx. You could have cheated all you liked and no one would have stopped you! So how many women did you sleep with during that time?"

"Now just a minute here!" Zach growled, banging the table with his fist. Unfortunately it was his bionic one and his strength broke a small hole in it.

"Captain! Wait!" Doc held up his hand. "Giselle what's wrong with you? This isn't like you at all! You were never this cruel!"

"I had some very good teachers, Walter," Giselle glared at Mina.

"Giselle apologize to Walter's friends **right now!"** Mina snapped. "Just because you're having some…marital discord doesn't mean that every couple around you is having the same problem! Look at Carlton! He may not be much but at least I know he's not fooling around with other women!"

"Thank you for the complement, Darling," Carlton remarked as he took a drink from his wine glass.

"Glad I didn't miss **this,**" Shane remarked.

"Marital discord! Why don't you just say it? Tom Banes is cheating on me! You know it! I know it! And everyone else knows it! He only married me for my money!" Giselle snapped, tears leaking from her eyes. "And like a fool I believed him!"

"She's a little hormonal," Mina explained. "Her time of the month. Giselle why don't you take some Midol or something to calm down?"

"You see folks by inviting all of you here my dear sister thought I wouldn't be able to make a scene," Giselle said bitterly. "She thought that I'd continue to play along and pretend everything is fine like a good little wife with her head in the sand while her husband plays around on her!"

"Giselle darling," Mina laughed nervously. "You don't mean that…"

"I **know** he's been having an affair!" Giselle shouted. "His clothes smelled of strange perfume! Spending all night at that the Strega Rossa bar and grill where that hussy Luna LaMore sings! Those pictures ending up in the tabloids!"

"Wait, I've heard of Luna LaMore," Zach said. "Didn't she have a big pop career about twenty years ago?"

"She was a huge pop star in her teens," Eliza said. "Had a hit single. But then her career fizzled out. I think I saw something on her recently."

"You mean **this?**" Giselle threw down a magazine. "That's her with **my** Tom!"

"That's Tom?" Eliza was stunned at the picture of a very handsome dark skinned man. "Wow."

"Doesn't do him half justice," Adriana snorted as she looked. "My photographers take much better pictures than that. Banes used to be a male model you know?"

"Giselle pull yourself together you are embarrassing me," Mina snarled. "Then again you reap what you sow. I **warned** you about marrying that man and now it's come on your shoulders just like I knew it would! So do not expect sympathy from me or anyone else. Especially when that gigolo will steal what pocket change you have left and get alimony. In a way I hope he does take you for all you've got! It would teach you a lesson!"

"How can you **say** things like that when you know your sister is miserable?" Pinky shot out of his seat to stand next to Giselle.

"Because she's a spiteful old cow who thinks she's superior to everyone else!" Giselle yelled. "And it's time someone told her that to her face!"

"Why you spineless little ingrate!" Mina yelled back. "After all I've done for you! I took you in out of the goodness of my heart under my roof…"

"Only so you wouldn't lose it! You gambled half your mortgage away!" Giselle yelled. "I had to pay half your creditors off just so you could keep me under 'your roof'! You couldn't ask your husband to work! It would cut into his golf game!"

"AT LEAST HE DOESN'T SPEND HIS TIME CHASING HAS BEEN BIMBOS!" Mina yelled.

"Here we go…" Doc groaned as he took a drink from his wine glass.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Mr. Harrisburg blinked at Doc.

"No way," Doc said. "Last time I got in the middle of **that,** I ended up with a black eye and a broken tooth."

"Yes the men of this family learned never to get in the middle of their fights long time ago," Carlton sighed. "I need another drink."

"And I thought **my family** was nasty," Shane whispered to Niko as Doc's sisters fought. "But Doc's sisters could give Kilbane insult lessons. Actually now that I think about it, I wish they would."

"Forget the Supertroopers," Eliza winced. "I think they could give the Queen a run for her money."

"So glad we didn't bring the kids here for **this,**" Zach winced. "I think I've just figured out the real reason Doc never told us much about his family."

"You have done this ever since we were children!" Mina yelled at Giselle. "You beg me for help then you turn around and bite the hand that feeds you! Well this is the **last time** you come to me for protection!"

"I don't need protection! I have a gun you know," Giselle said. "I got it for protection. I should use it on Tom! That lying, cheating louse!"

"I'm confused," Shane frowned. "Do you want him back or not?"

"Of course she wants him back!" Mina snapped.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't!" Giselle yelled. "But what do you care? You don't care! No one cares! WELL TO HELL WITH ALL OF YOU!"

With a huge yank on the tablecloth she pulled all the silverware and china as well as the meal all over the place. The Buffingtons and Harrisburgs gasped in shock as their designer outfits were covered in food.

Shane simply tasted what was on his uniform. "Not bad, Needs more gravy."

"Good thing I wore this dress," Niko remarked. "It goes so well with cranberry sauce."

Giselle ran away screaming. "Giselle!" Doc stood up.

"Doc why don't Eliza and I go talk to her?" Niko offered.

"Thanks Niko," Doc sighed. "All right Mina, spill it. Did you invite me here to try and shame me into something when all you had to do was tell me the truth?"

"I think that is our cue to leave," Mr. Buffington grunted as he got up and attempted to wipe a roast duck off of him. "Since our dinner is on the floor and on our jackets there is nothing much else we can do."

"We could always have a food fight," Shane quipped.

"Goose could you help them while Zach comes with me to talk to my family?" Doc steered Mina with one hand. "Come on!"

"Uh Doc if this is a family affair…" Zach began.

"Zach I trust you a hell of a lot more than I trust **them,"** Doc said. "Come on." He steered them into a private den.

"Well I must say this is an evening I will not forget anytime soon," Adriana sighed.

"MEOW!"

"Neither will Napoleon," Shane remarked as Bubblehead chased the cat through the dining room.

CRASH!

"Boy I hope that vase wasn't too expensive," Shane remarked.

Back in the study…

"All right Sis, tell me what the hell is going on right now!" Doc folded his arms. "And how much you want to sponge off me!"

"It isn't a question of sponging, more like compensation," Carlton remarked.

"Tom wants one hundred and fifty thousand credits to go away for good and give Giselle a divorce," Mina said.

"And how much of that is **your** cut?" Doc asked.

"All right you got me Walter. We are in trouble," Mina said. "We just need some cash to get on our feet again…"

"Forget it Mina," Doc said. "You're lucky I haven't gotten you arrested for that stunt you tried to pull at my house yesterday. And I know you've already stolen stuff from me. I consider that money lost. But Giselle is another story. I will talk to Tom and deal with him. You on the other hand are on your own!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Carlton barked as Doc and Zach turned to leave.

"There is one thing you could try," Zach couldn't resist. "It's called working for a living."

"Really…" Carlton stiffened in offense as the two men left. "Such nerve from a person in law enforcement! That went well Mina. **Now** what do we do?"

"Carlton…" Mina sighed. "That little thing we discussed earlier? The one thing I said we weren't desperate enough for? Maybe we **should **consider that."

Back outside the house the Rangers and Pinky were walking to their respective vehicles. Shane had rounded up Bubblehead. "Come on Bird," He sighed. "You've had your fun."

"Lovely party," Bubblehead chirped. "Napoleon and I really hit it off. No wait, I **hit** him!"

"To tell the truth Tom also hit me up for money," Pinky admitted. "He said he'd go away for good and leave the path open for me to get Giselle back if I gave him fifty thousand credits. I mean I'm tempted but I just don't trust him."

"Neither do I," Walter admitted.

"I'll see you around Walter," Pinky waved. "I've got to get some things done. Maybe I might check my finances after all. If you really want to pay Tom to leave and he'll go, I'm more than willing to pay my share."

"From what I've seen you could take up a collection," Zach said. "A lot of people would be glad to see him go."

"We tried to talk to her but she wouldn't let us in," Eliza said. "And from the sound of her screaming and throwing things we decided to talk some other time."

"Zach, Eliza I'm so sorry my sister said those things to you," Doc sighed. "I never thought she would be capable of…If you only knew her like I did you'd know how out of character that was. My other sisters I'd expect it but her…"

"It's not your fault, Doc," Zach shook his head.

"She's very upset," Niko sighed. "And you don't have to be a psychic to figure that out."

"I tell you what," Doc smiled. "We didn't eat much at my sister's. Anyone up for some Italian?"

**Next: A night out at the Strega Rossa for more fun, madness and a little murder! **


	4. Part IV

**Doc Part IV**

The west side of Paradise Bay was not exactly a full blown metropolis, but it was by no means a simple sleepy little town. This half of the island boasted three skyscrapers, four hotels, a casino, a mall, a business center, an aquarium, sixteen restaurants (five of them four stars or higher), a police and government building, four high rise apartment complexes and five nightclubs. Not to mention a small airport and a marina.

Near the airport and marina was one of the most infamous of the nightclubs/restaurants called the Strega Rossa. This was where the rich and famous mingled with the semi rich and infamous. Many humans and aliens came to experience the food, the dancing and the backroom gambling. Apparently according to the rumors the odds were slightly better than the casino. That was a myth.

One of the owners of the Strega Rossa was Moe Redd, a forty something man with thick glasses, impeccable suits and rumored connections to the Mob. His father had emigrated to Paradise Bay when it was being built and it was rumored that he had a hand in it's construction. While Moe's older brother Jake had control of the casino and a few other interests, Moe was perfectly content to run the Strega Rossa with his partner on his own. And he made quite a bit of money doing so.

Of course, that never stopped Moe from trying new schemes to get even more money.

"Your best customer has been asking for you," Moe told a woman with white hair in a long ponytail wearing a glittering gold outfit.

"I know," She said bitterly. "Listen Moe how much longer do I have to keep stringing this jerk along? I'm tired of playing nursemaid."

"Just until he gets the dough from his divorce," Moe smiled as he kissed. "Come on Luna, you've dated worse."

"Not much worse," Luna LaMore sighed. "You know the only reason I'm doing this is because you asked me. Any other guy and I would have told him to take a hike. I may be a lot of things but a hooker ain't one of 'em!"

"It's not like I'm pimping you out and telling you to sleep with him," Moe told her.

"Just stringing him along and pretending to be a lonely virtuous angel waiting for a chivalrous man to rescue me," Luna laughed as she put her arms around him.

"Baby I learned long ago that you were the devil," Moe gave her a look.

"You don't know the **half **of it," Luna smirked. Then she saw a light on her dresser light up. "The warning light! Someone's coming!"

"Damn it! It better not be Banes again!" Moe snapped.

"Hide in the closet, I'll deal with him," Luna shoved him in. She then prepared for the door to open.

However it wasn't a man that walked in. "Hello Luna," A well built and well muscular woman with short black hair and a black pantsuit walked in. "Long time no see."

"Phyllis! What are **you** doing here?" Luna was stunned.

"It took me a few months to track you down to ask you that very same question," Phyllis snarled. Then Moe came out of the closet. "Who's this joker?"

"Phyllis this is Moe Redd, my uh…Boss," Luna coughed. "Boss this is my sister, Phyllis."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Moe was surprised.

"A lot of people don't know that fact," Phyllis smirked. "Since when does your **boss** hide in the closet?"

"Uh Moe can you leave us alone for a while?" Luna said sweetly. "Family stuff. Girl talk, you know how it is?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Moe left the room. "I gotta take care of that thing anyway."

When he left Luna folded her arms and growled. "Okay why are you **really** here? For money?"

"Isn't that why you're working here?" Phyllis took out a magazine. "I couldn't believe it when I saw your picture in the paper. What angle are you working **this** time?"

"None of your business," Luna said.

"I think it is," Phyllis said. "And I want in on this action! I might as well get something for all the hell you put me through!"

"I can't! It's not just me alone! It's complicated!" Luna said. "Besides I've given you plenty!"

"Plenty of trouble," Phyllis snarled. "You were always working some kind of angle ever since we were kids. Okay so you're playing nice with **both** your boss and this Banes guy. I can understand that. But I think it's time you started playing nice with me too, unless you don't want me to blow your little racket sky high. Whatever it is."

"Oh don't play the bad girl with me," Luna frowned. "You're not that good at it."

"All right you got me but I will say something if you don't let me in on it!" Phyllis snapped. "You always get in over your head and I've always been the one to bail you out! Remember Reno?"

"How could I ever forget **that?**" Luna sighed. "All right. I'll tell you everything and I'll cut you in. Provided you play along. Here's what's going down…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Just to be clear on this. Are we going to do what I **think** we are going to do?" Shane asked as the gang walked up to the restaurant.

"You mean hunt down that lying cheat Tom and drag him back by his ears?" Doc said. "Oh yeah."

"Then I'm **definitely** glad I didn't miss this," Shane smirked.

"And stay out!" A man was tossed headfirst out the door by an orange and grey lizard man in a red outfit. He was a rather muscular alien but he looked familiar.

"My what interesting party games they play here," Doc said flippantly.

"Just another troublemaker," Moe snorted as he walked up to greet them. "I figured you'd show up here sooner or later Hartford."

"Uh do I know you?" Doc blinked.

"I know of you and your friends," Moe smirked. "The reputation of the Series Five Galaxy Rangers proceeds you. Moe Redd, proprietor of this establishment. And this is my partner, Chonga."

"Chonga? You look exactly like someone we know named Chugga," Zach looked at the lizard man.

"From the Black Hole Gang? I should. Chugga's my brother," Chonga explained giving Doc a look.

"You never know **who** you'll meet in this business," Doc gulped.

"Like I said, the reputation of the Galaxy Rangers is well known," Moe smirked.

"Especially if one of your best customers is related to one," Shane folded his arms.

"I'm not here to make trouble, Rangers," Moe held up his hands. "On the contrary, I wish you would take Mr. Banes home. He's been bothering my girls."

"Or one girl in particular?" Zach asked.

"Come in and I'll get you a table," Moe smirked. The gang followed him inside. They saw Luna LaMore singing at a small stage and the rowdy crowd was eating it up.

"That's Tom right there," Doc pointed. "Why don't we introduce ourselves?"

"But…" Moe realized as his party had turned the other way.

Tom was at a table nearby, wearing a white jacket and black suit underneath. He was clearly enjoying the performance. "Tom, how's tricks?" Doc asked as he sat next to his brother in law.

"Oh you know, Walter," Tom replied in a bored tone. "Same old same old. So did my **loving wife** call in the cavalry? Have her big brother track me down like some stray cattle?"

"I just found out about this yesterday," Doc said. "Listen Tom, I never liked you but I always tried to give you the benefit of the doubt for my sister's sake."

"And you're giving me one last chance before you shove me off like a claim jumper," Tom gave him a look. "Then you are wasting your breath."

"And so are you if you think you are going to try and blackmail me for money so that you'd leave my sister," Doc said sternly.

"Blackmail **you?**" Tom laughed. "Please! Look at the company **you're** keeping these days!" He looked disdainfully at the Rangers. "I've heard about some of your…adventures. Even if I did want to hatch such a haphazard plan it would obviously not work on you. You seem to thrive on scandal."

"And you **don't?**" Zach folded his arms. "Your pictures are in more papers than some wanted criminals I know."

"At least I prefer **human** company, Galaxy Ranger," Tom said disdainfully. "I do not consort with aliens if I can help it, or other…undesirables." He indicated Shane and Niko. "Now if you'll excuse me I think I will take my leave now. I need to get a breath of fresh air. Seeing as the oxygen in here is…contaminated."

Shane growled at Tom. "Let him go, Goose," Doc said. "If I were you, I'd go home Tom. Your **wife **is waiting for you."

"Well then maybe it's time she stopped waiting isn't it?" Tom said as he left. "Cheers."

"What a repulsive human being," Eliza bristled. "What did your sister see in him?"

"Believe it or not, Tom can be very charming when he wants to be," Doc sighed. "Too bad he doesn't want to be more often."

Luna had finished her song and noticed Doc and the others at the table. She also noticed that Tom was leaving. "I gotta go now," Luna whispered to Moe. "Cover for me." Moe nodded and said nothing as Luna went out after Tom.

"That doesn't look promising," Niko frowned as the Rangers also noticed the scene.

"I may not be a telepath but even I can figure out she's up to something," Eliza agreed.

Moe saw them get up and start to follow Luna. "Keep 'em here," Moe told one of his men. "I don't care how, just do it!" He went out the back door.

"You heard him," Chonga said. He narrowed his eyes and followed Moe.

Three of Moe's guys, very muscular men nodded. "Hey mutant!" One of them shouted and prepared to swing a punch at Shane. "We don't want your kind around here!"

However he didn't watch where he was going and tripped over Doc's outstretched leg. "Whoopsie," Doc whistled.

"Why you little…" Another thug prepared to hit Doc but then was tapped on his shoulder. "Excuse me," Niko said sweetly before punching him hard in the face.

"Looks like some of Moe's friends don't want us to leave," Zach remarked as another thug tried to rush him. Zach grabbed him with his bionic arm and threw him face first onto another table, breaking it and scattering

"I guess we're just so popular," Shane smirked.

An irate man who had been at the table just broken stormed up to Shane shouting. "You goons ruined my dinner!" He hit Shane in the chest but was stunned when nothing happened. He hit him again and again and again.

"Boo," Shane growled. The man screamed and fainted.

"DIVE! DIVE!" Bubblehead cackled as he pecked the head of one goon. "I love going out and meeting new people!"

"That bird has definitely picked up some of your bad habits Gooseman!" Doc grumbled as he punched another man that tried to tackle him.

"Me? Look who's talking!" Shane said as he punched another guy out.

Eliza hit another man from behind with a chair when he tried to tackle Zachery. "You missed one."

Soon the whole place was in chaos. People were either fighting, running or screaming. And then the sirens sounded.

"The perfect end to a perfect evening," Doc groaned as he saw the local island security force run in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giselle groggily woke up to the sound of someone rummaging through the closet. She saw a figure trying to pack a bag in a dim light. "Tom?" She turned on a light in the nightstand. "Tom?"

"Oh, you're awake," Tom said. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Tom what are you doing?" Giselle gasped.

"Taking my leave, my dear," Tom smiled. "It was fun playing house but now I've got some real fun to do."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm leaving you for **good** this time," Tom said. "I know when my well's run dry and it's time to find a new source. And baby, I've got a humdinger of a new well right around the corner."

"So you finally admit you only married me for my money," Giselle said bitterly.

"Like you didn't have a clue," Tom told her. "Fortunately for you my dear I only want a measly million credits. Just give me that in the divorce settlement and I'll go my merry way."

"What if I won't pay? Or better yet what if I won't give you the divorce!" Giselle snapped.

"Then things will get very messy and very public."

"So what?" Giselle shouted. "You've already made a fool of me in public! You can't do much worse!"

"I think I can my dear," Tom sighed. "You really are clueless aren't you? Fortunately our time together is over."

"No it isn't!" Giselle shouted. "You can't just leave me like this, you can't!"

"Watch me," Tom sneered as he walked out the door.

Giselle screamed then started to rummage through her drawer. "I'll show you! I'll teach you a lesson Tom Banes not to make a fool out of me!"

Tom was blissfully unaware of the threat as he made his way down the stairs and walked out the door. All was going exactly according to plan and soon everything he wanted would go his way.

Alas poor Tom. You know what they say about best laid plans?

BLAST! BLAST!

The next thing Giselle knew she was standing over Tom's body with a blaster. And he was quite dead. "No…I couldn't have…" She was in shock. "I…I…Tom?"

"Giselle! What have you done?" Someone shouted. And then all of Giselle's world turned into oblivion.

**Looks like Doc's got some troubles! Will the Rangers get out of it? Find out next time! **


	5. Part V

**Doc Part V**

"Well I heard you Galaxy Rangers had a reputation for trouble but I had no idea you'd be landing it on my doorstep," Sheriff Michael Chang sighed as he pushed back his sheriff's hat. Eliza and the Rangers were in his office.

"It wasn't our intention Sheriff Chang," Doc said. "We didn't start the fight."

"You're just damn lucky you had witnesses as well as security cameras to corroborate that," Sheriff Chang gave him a look. "I got enough trouble here with these rich idiots and Cosa Nostra wanabees without a bunch of space cowboys flying in and starting bar brawls."

"Like Doc said it was never our intention to start a fight," Zach said. "But it seems some friends of a friend did."

"Moe Redd, yeah I know that guy," Sheriff Chang grumbled. "That jackass thinks he's some kind of power player like his brother who runs the casino. Not a week goes by without some kind of crazy scheme of his goes wrong. Let me guess, this time he wanted to get some cash out of you with his brother in law?"

"Fat chance of that happening," Doc snorted. "Just curious, how long have you been the law in these parts?"

"Not long," Sheriff Chang sighed. "I was just promoted a few months ago. See the **last** sheriff here got caught up in another one of Moe's schemes and ended up dead. Couldn't prove his involvement though and had to let him go. I tell you if it wasn't for his brother I'd have run him out of town long ago!"

"That powerful huh?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Actually he's not so bad compared to some of the other big shots around the island," Chang sighed. "Keeps things quiet at the casinos. Doesn't throw his weight around much. Makes sure none of his men get out of hand or bother anyone. Too bad he can't control Moe that well. I tell ya…" Just then the phone rang. "Excuse me while I take this."

He picked up the phone. "Chang here. What? Say that again? You're kidding? Fine I'll be down there right away!"

"What is it?" Doc asked.

"It seems your family is causing me a lot of trouble today," Sheriff Chang looked at Walter. "There's been a murder at your sister's place. Sorry to tell you that your brother in law's been shot."

"You mean Mina finally snapped and killed Carlton?" Doc was stunned.

"Nope, your **other** brother in law," Sheriff Chang said. "Tom Banes is dead."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Eliza maybe you should wait in the car?" Zach suggested as they returned to Mina's mansion.

"Zachery when I was a slaver lord I saw far **worse** things than a dead body," Eliza told him. "No way you are leaving me out of this!"

"So what have you got?" Doc and Shane were looking at the body along with the coroner.

"Pretty messy," The coroner said. "Whoever did it really wanted him dead."

"Niko I know you don't have your Series Five charge but can you get anything with your psychic powers?" Zach asked.

"I'll try," Niko placed herself standing over the body, but not touching it and focused.

"She's a psychic?" The coroner asked. "Never saw one of those before. Thought they all died out or something."

"There are still one or two left," Shane smirked.

"He didn't see who killed him," Niko said as she opened her eyes. "The shots came out of nowhere behind him."

"Anything else?" Doc asked as he inspected the body.

"No, I wish I could tell you more," Niko sighed. "If I had my badge and a full charge…"

"But you don't so…" Zach sighed.

"Wait…" Niko focused again. "There is something else…He wasn't alone. Someone was waiting for him just outside the gate. But…I can't sense who or what. It's not strong enough."

"Maybe it was the person who shot him?" Doc suggested.

"Maybe," Chang thought. "Let's go inside."

There were a few detectives inside as well as a few officers. One of them was yelling loudly at the staff. "Nobody seen anything, nobody heard anything! What kind of operation is this?"

"Please detective," Carlton yawned while wearing his bathrobe. "Don't berate our help. That's my wife's job."

"I don't know why all these men are in my home!" Mina snapped. "It was obviously a robbery!"

"The stiff had a wallet full of bills, solid platinum cufflinks and an expensive watch," The detective snapped. "I don't think so."

"Detective," Chang nodded indicating he wanted to take over. "I'd like to speak to Mrs. Banes please."

"I am afraid that is impossible at the moment," An alien in an impeccable suit that looked like an owl strutted down the stairs. "Mrs. Banes has been sedated. She has been under considerable mental strain for some time."

"I'll bet she has," Chang growled. "Doctor Owlstein."

"It is pronounced Ah-Oohl-Stein," The alien doctor bristled.

"Oh forgive me," Chang said sarcastically. "So did you call this quack before or after you found the body?"

"How dare you!" Mina bristled. "The doctor is a close friend of the family."

"Since when?" Doc quipped.

"Shut up Walter!" Mina glared at him.

"Look lady I've only seen this guy four times before in my life and **each** time he was testifying that some rich idiot was nuts," Sheriff Chang snorted. "That Morrison guy who was eighty years old and married that stripper and his family tried to get him committed so that he wouldn't spend their inheritance on lap dances. The Pendford case. If I remember correctly that woman killed her husband for stepping out on her and tried to prove she was nuts at the time. And the case after that. Seems like a pattern don't you think?"

"Coincidence," Mina sneered.

"So you say," Chang said.

"Ooh! This place sure livened up!" Bubblehead chirped. He flew off.

"I'll get him," Niko went after the bird.

"I want to speak to Mrs. Banes as soon as possible," Chang snapped.

"Why? Giselle had nothing to do with this!" Mina snapped.

"Darling…" Carlton sighed.

"Be quiet Carlton," Mina glared at him.

"Honey we must do the right thing," Carlton told her. "I am afraid I have a confession to make…"

"Why you did it?" Doc asked.

"No," Carlton removed a small blaster wrapped in a handkerchief from his pocket. "I found Giselle holding this while she was standing over the body."

"CARLTON YOU FOOL!" Mina shouted.

"We have to tell the truth," Carlton said. "It would go much better for all of us in the end."

"You spineless…Brainless…" Mina fumed.

"Enough!" Doc shouted. "Carlton tell us exactly what happened."

"Well it was late at night and I was lying in bed in the guest room," Carlton told him. "My wife was…not in a very calm state so I thought it would be best if I slept there for the night. I woke up and I heard arguing. I could tell it was Tom and Giselle. Giselle sounded upset. I decided to go to the kitchen and get myself a drink and maybe if Giselle wanted to talk I'd get her one too."

"Go on," Chang said.

"I didn't get a few feet into the kitchen when I heard the sound of blaster fire," Carlton said. "Naturally I was stunned. Then I heard Giselle screaming. I went outside and saw her standing there in shock with this. Then my wife came out and told me to hide the weapon while she called the doctor."

"I see," Chang frowned at Mina. "She went to call Doctor Owlstein **before** the police."

"Are you sure she was holding this gun?" Doc raised an eyebrow. "**This** is the weapon she had?"

"Yes, I'm positive," Carlton said. Mina fumed and stormed away. "Mina! Oh dear!"

"I think that I should calm your wife down," Dr. Owlstein bristled. "She is obviously upset."

"Yes murder tends to do that," Chang said. "Thank you Mr. Bankerton."

The sound of shouting and things breaking could be heard. "Oh dear she's into the china again," Carlton muttered before trying to calm his wife. Dr. Owlstein shrugged and followed him.

"I guess we all know what happened," Chang said. "Giselle shot her husband for running around on her. And he had a suitcase too. Obviously he was leaving her for another woman and she couldn't take it. This weapon proves it."

"Doc…" Shane began.

"Yeah Gooseman, I saw it too," Doc nodded.

"Saw what?" Eliza asked.

"The blaster marks on the body," Doc frowned. "They don't match."

"Don't match?" Chang remarked. "What do you mean?"

"You have a lot of experience with blasters, Sherriff?" Zach asked. "We do. And there is no way that blaster right there could have killed Tom Banes."

"You can tell by looking at it?" Chang was impressed.

"Different types of blasters leave different impressions on the body," Shane explained. "Some types leave open wounds. Others pass directly through the skin and roast the inside of the body first then create a mark outside but no open wound. This blaster here is a standard C class blaster with a low frequency cycle. It would hit the target but it wouldn't leave much but a mark on the outside."

"But the body had blaster holes you could almost drive a pickup through," Chang frowned.

"Right," Doc said. "This little pea shooter could never make a hole like that. What do you think Gooseman, an S Class High Frequency Ten?"

"At least," Shane nodded. "Possibly the frequency could be as high as thirty with a wound like that."

"You know your weapons," Chang was impressed.

"I should," Shane gave him a smirk. "Been dealing with them since the day I hatched from a test tube."

"Whoever shot Tom Banes probably made the mistake of thinking that all blasters are alike," Doc thought.

"Then Giselle couldn't have done it," Eliza said.

"Unless she got really smart and this gun is a decoy. The crazy might just be an act. I still have to take your sister in for questioning," Chang said.

"Maybe that's not a bad idea," Doc nodded. "I have a feeling that Giselle will be a lot safer in a jail cell than stuck here with that quack!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bubblehead come back here!" Niko called out as she chased the memory bird.

"La de de dah!" Bubblehead flew into a room and saw Giselle sitting on the bed. "Hi there!"

"Hello," Giselle let the bird land on her outstretched arm. "You're a funny little bird. Have you come to cheer me up?"

"I don't know," Bubblehead blinked. "Have I?"

"Giselle, are you all right?" Niko asked.

"I know who you are," Giselle looked like she was in a fog. "You're Walter's friend aren't you?"

"Yes, it's me Niko," She sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm in a terrible dream," Giselle looked sad. "It's true isn't it? Tom's dead. I mean I know he was going to leave me but I'm still sad he was dead."

"Giselle, listen to me," Niko put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all."

"All I remember is that…I was angry…I ran downstairs…And Tom was dead," Giselle looked confused. "Wait…I think I had a gun in my hand. Did I shoot him? Niko did I really kill him? I don't remember! Why don't I remember?"

"Story of my life," Bubblehead chirped.

"It's all right Giselle, we'll get to the bottom of this," Niko said.

"I MUST PROTEST!" Dr. Owlstein was heard. Chang, Eliza and the other rangers walked in with a female officer.

"I'm sorry but Giselle Banes I am calling you in for questioning on the murder or Tom Banes," Chang took out some handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent…"

"Walter…" Giselle looked at Doc.

"Giselle don't say anything without a lawyer and don't worry," Doc said. "Just go with them for now."

Giselle said nothing but looked helpless as she was led away. "Bye lady," Bubblehead chirped.

"As long as you're questioning suspects what about Moe Redd?" Doc asked. "And Luna LaMore? They might know something."

"They sure didn't want us following Tom home," Shane frowned.

"Don't worry about that. We're looking for them too and we're going to question them. And Chonga. Hartford, I am going to have this weapon tested so you know," Chang said. "Not that I don't appreciate your insight but this is my jurisdiction."

"Yeah I know, no calls to the hotshots upstairs to get my sister off," Doc said. "But you wouldn't mind if we did our own independent investigation did you?"

"Can I trust you to report to me **anything** you find?" Chang gave him a look. "As one lawman to another."

"If my sister really is guilty of this I promise you I will not try to cover it up," Doc said sternly. "I took an oath as a Galaxy Ranger and vacation or not that oath is my bond. But I also took an oath to protect the **innocent,** and I know deep in my heart that she is. All I ask is a chance to prove it."

"Normally I don't do this," Chang let out a breath. "But considering the fact that I am extremely short staffed I'll contact BETA Mountain and let them know what's going on here. I'll give you some breathing room but if I find out that you're doing something that you shouldn't…"

"You have our word Sheriff," Niko said.

"Yeah we won't break too many heads unless the jerks deserve it!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Can it, Bird," Shane shut his beak shut.

Chang nodded and left the room. "Looks like we're on the case," Zach said.

"On it? We're **in **it!" Doc groaned. "Some vacation!"

**Next: Doc's tracking down the bad guys but the murderer won't make things easier for him! **


	6. Part VI

**Doc Part VI**

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Mina screamed at her husband as some reporters waited outside their front gate. "YOU HAD TO TELL THE POLICE ABOUT THE BLASTER DIDN'T YOU?"

"We didn't have a choice, it was our civic duty," Carlton shrugged.

"Duty my ass! No, **you're** an ass! We have to get the lawyers and the doctors and get them to certify that she's insane and she can't be held responsible," Mina walked back and forth. "And then we have to manage her affairs and…"

"And her **money?**" Carlton asked.

"Oh I see…" Mina frowned. "Well perhaps it was for the best you said something Carlton. It's not exactly the way I hoped we'd get rid of Tom but at least we don't have to worry about alimony payments."

She smirked. "And it's not as if her behavior wasn't irrational anyway. We were talking about having her under a doctor's care before this mess. Yes that will work in our favor."

"As usual you find the silver lining in our cloud of despair," Carlton handed her a drink. "But where did she get that blaster in the first place? When she yelled about it at dinner I thought she was only bluffing. You know how she exaggerates…"

"Who cares? That's not important," Mina snapped. "Probably picked it up someplace. Pinky. She could have gotten it from that riff raff Pinky."

"Could be," Carlton frowned. "Pinky was rather sore at Tom for what he did. Wasn't he?"

"Yes but that's not our concern for now," Mina smirked. "Call Doctor Owlstein. And our lawyers. We have a fortune to manage."

Carlton frowned as his wife sashayed off humming. "Just what are you planning **now** my dear?" He said to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Doc made a few calls to lawyers he suggested that the gang take the plane they had come on back to his home. "Get some sleep before morning," He yawned.

"It **is** morning," Shane pointed out as dawn broke over the horizon.

"Great," Doc sighed. "Look we might as well rent some rooms for a few hours since we're all on the case. Well except for you Eliza…"

"I said this before, no way," Eliza shook her head. "I know I'm not officially a lawman but since I got dragged into this I'm staying. Besides, technically all of you are on vacation. So you're not really in charge of this investigation either."

"What about the kids?" Doc asked.

"Damn it! We forgot to call home!" Zach groaned. "In all the excitement we forgot. They must be worried sick."

"Tell you what," Doc thought. "Zach you call your kids and let them know you'll be all right. I'm going to make a call to handle our temporary sleeping arrangements." He went off to the side to have some privacy.

"I just hope they're not too worried," Eliza sighed.

It turned out they had little to worry about. The kids figured that the adults would be out late partying and had a nice night in with Waldo, Zozo and some movies. Then they went to bed around midnight and were still asleep. But Zozo was still awake even though Waldo had fallen asleep.

"Where are you guys?" Zozo asked.

"Still on Paradise Bay," Zach sighed. "Look Doc's having some…family troubles. We're gonna be here a while longer. Just tell the kids we'll be back soon and they can have fun in the pool or something all day."

"Okay I think we can hold down the fort here," Zozo said cheerfully, despite staying up all night.

"Well that's settled," Zach sighed as he hung up the phone. "Our kids probably don't even know we're gone."

"Staying up late and watching scary movies and eating junk food," Eliza grinned. "Never thought I'd be happy for that."

"At least someone's having a good time on this vacation," Niko remarked.

"I dunno, I'm enjoying myself," Shane smirked.

Doc walked back to them. "It's all settled. Come on, we got a place to crash for a while. Are your kids okay?"

"Never even knew we gone," Eliza said.

"Just as well, follow me," Doc waved. They didn't walk far when they came to an imposing casino building.

"The Glitterati?" Niko said. "A casino?"

"They have rooms here," Doc smirked. "They're expecting us. You guys go ahead to the front desk. Just say you're the Hartford party. I hope it wasn't too presumptuous of me Niko and Gooseman. I put you two in a room together."

"If you're trying to cash in the betting pool don't bother," Niko yawned.

"We're too tired to do **anything** but sleep," Shane admitted.

"Nothing you two haven't done before," Zach snickered. Eliza hit him. "Ow! What did I say? Niko won't take advantage of Goose."

"Yeah Eliza, it's the Gooseman's innocent virtue you should be worried about," Doc snickered.

"What?" Eliza blinked. She was expecting a comment on the other way around.

"Don't say it Doc," Shane growled.

"I'll tell you later," Zach smiled at his wife.

"No, you **won't,"** Shane growled. "Wait a minute, where are you going?"

"To talk to a friend of a friend," Doc said before heading off to the front offices.

The gang was so tired they simply collapsed on the beds fully clothed. Around one in the afternoon they woke up and met up with Doc for a quick bite in one of the many food courts.

"So now what?" Eliza asked munching on some fruit and yogurt.

"Well Eliza since you want in on this I suggest you and Niko do some leg work," Doc said. "First I need you two to check up on Giselle and see if she remembers anything else. Maybe you can use your powers to help her regain her memory. We'll call you after Captain and the Gooseman come with me to check out the Strega Rossa."

"You mean check out Moe Redd and his partner," Niko corrected. "Not to mention Luna LaMore?"

"Exactly," Doc nodded. "I have a hunch that those three are in it a lot deeper than it appears to be."

"Things are getting deep! Deep!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Better take Bubblehead with us," Shane remarked. "We all know what havoc he causes at BETA. The last thing we need is this bird trashing a sheriff's department!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It didn't take long for the three rangers and the memory bird to end up at the Strega Rossa. They weren't very surprised they found Chang and a few of his men waiting for them.

"Good morning gentlemen, we thought you'd be here sooner or later. By the way, you were right about the blaster," Chang said. "Not the murder weapon. We're trying to get a warrant to search the Bankerton's mansion. Maybe it's still in her room or something."

"Mina will love that," Shane chuckled.

"Five will get you ten it's probably nowhere near my sister's mansion," Doc frowned. "But it wouldn't hurt to check it out. What have you found out about Moe and company?"

"You caught a lucky break," Chang snorted. "Moe's been missing all night and so has Chonga. But I just got word they just turned up at the restaurant."

"And Luna LaMore?" Zach asked.

"Still missing," Chang said. "Come on in, let's see what excuses Moe comes up with **this** time."

Soon they were in Moe's office. "That's a real shame about Banes being killed," Moe sighed as he shook his head. "He was a good paying customer."

"I'll bet he was," Chang growled.

"Look I'm sorry the guy's dead but I can't lose sleep over every poor slob that buys it," Moe said.

"If you did you'd spend all your time in the graveyard mourning your lost customers," Doc smiled.

"Good one," Moe grinned. "Look Hartford, I'm sorry about the whole mess and your sister getting well…involved but I had nothing to do with it."

"So **you** say," Chang said. "The time of death has been established by the coroner at approximately ten minutes after midnight. You, your partner and Ms. LaMore were last seen here leaving the club around ten o'clock."

"Right before some of your men decided to have a little sparring match with us," Zach growled.

"Oh right I'm sorry about that," Moe drawled. "Just that some of my boys think they're prizefighters when they have a little too much to drink. You know how it is."

"Oh yes," Doc smiled. "It's ironic that it's because of them I and my friends have an alibi. We were getting arrested and at the police station when it happened. Thanks Moe."

"Yeah they have an alibi, you **don't,**" Chang snapped. "Where were ya?"

"I was out driving," Moe shrugged. "Needed to get some air."

"Oh?" Chang asked. "You have any friends around that also needed to get air that weren't on your **payroll?**"

"Sorry pal, just me and my car and maybe I stopped off someplace to get a bite to eat," Moe shrugged.

"All night long and up until now?" Chang asked.

"I parked my car near the beach and fell asleep," Moe shrugged. "I needed to think about things."

"What kind of things? Things that tear at your conscience?" A detective sneered. "Murder maybe?"

"Where's Luna LaMore anyway?" Zach asked. "No one's seen her either."

"Maybe she's with her sister?" Moe suggested. "She just dropped in out of the blue last night. Name's Phyllis I think."

"Got a description?" Chang asked.

"Better than that I got a picture of her," Moe brought up an image on his computer. "I like to keep a photo ID of people who come and go in my establishment. Especially if they're related to my employees."

"Run a background check and get an APB out on her," Chang told one of his men. He looked at Moe. "You don't seem too worried for a man who's missing his star attraction."

"She'll turn up," Moe shrugged. "She always does."

"Good then maybe she can explain to us what exactly she was doing last night and what her intentions for Tom Banes were," Chang growled.

"Especially since it's a well known that you two have been dating for quite some time," Doc said carefully. "In fact for the past two weeks after Luna's dates with Tom, you've been having dates with her at the Blue Banana club."

"Who told you that?" Moe gave him a look.

"A very reliable source," Doc grinned as he took out a piece of paper. "I even have a copy of this receipt on this diamond necklace you gave her three days ago. Now this is what confuses me. I mean this woman has been publicly linked to another man for weeks and you're giving her **jewelry?**"

"Where did you get this?" Moe snatched it from Doc.

"Same reliable source," Doc smiled. Chang grabbed it back from Moe. "Now most guys would be a little steamed if their sweetheart, who they buy dinner and gifts for…And haven't even slept with is going around with another man."

"WHO SAID THAT?" Moe shouted. "We…We slept together! A lot! No…I mean…Luna is like a sister to me."

"A sister you spend over twelve thousand bucks on?" Chang said. "Even I don't like my sister **that** much."

"So either you are an **incredibly** understanding man who doesn't really mind his favorite girl going out on the town with other guys," Doc said. "Or you and Luna had other things in mind where Tom Banes was concerned. And something tells me you're not exactly into three ways."

"Remember a couple years ago you tried to scam that one businessman into paying you blackmail by making him think he killed a stripper?" Chang asked his men. "But it turned out she was a narcoleptic that woke up at the wrong time? That was a rather embarrassing wasn't it Moe?"

"A misunderstanding," Moe bristled. "No charges were filed."

"Thanks to your brother who paid quite a small fortune to keep things quiet," Doc said.

"And what about you Chonga?" Zach asked. "Where were you all night?"

"I went out to meet some friends," Chonga said simply. "For dinner."

"And you didn't get back from dinner until now?" Chang asked.

"It was a long dinner," Chonga gave him a look. He handed him a paper. "Here is a list of my friends. They'll tell you exactly where I was and who I was with."

"I know most of these guys," Chang looked at the list. "Most of them would lie to their own mothers where they were. Not exactly the most reliable bunch in the world."

"But still an alibi," Chonga grinned.

"Ooh! Pretty!" Bubblehead started playing with the computer.

"Hey! Get away from that!" Moe snapped.

"Hey look how big this number is!" Bubblehead chirped at the numbers flashing on the screen. "And I thought Commander Walsh had a big bar tab."

"Whoa, look at how much Tom Banes owes you Moe," Chang smiled. "What's the deal. I've heard you break guys' kneecaps over quarters. Why did you give this guy so much slack?"

"Unless you were expecting a big payoff," Shane grinned. "Good work bird."

"Bubblehead PI!" Bubblehead chirped. "Here's looking at you sweetheart!"

"You can't use that as evidence!" Moe shouted. "You need a warrant!"

"Which we have," Chang handed him a copy. "Check this place out top to bottom boys. We'll talk later."

"So nice to see you again Moe," Doc nodded as they left. "You really think he's stupid enough to leave any evidence here?"

"There's always a shot," Chang sighed. "We'll know more once we corner LaMore and her sister. By the way, I want to have a word with your friend Pinkerton Lee. Got some very interesting information on him."

"Like what?" Doc asked.

"You'll see," Chang smirked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So Mister Lee," Chang said as they met at his apartment. "What do you know about blasters?"

"Not much I'm afraid," Pinky shrugged. "Other than the fact that they are very unhealthy for you."

"Real unhealthy for Tom," Zach remarked.

"Yeah look I know it looks bad for Giselle but I can't believe she shot her husband," Pinky said.

"How did you know she was shot?" Shane asked.

"It just said so on the news," Pinky said. "I was just on my way to see her when you arrived. I can't believe she would actually fire a blaster. You know your sister Doc, she's not the type."

"Oh that blaster she was found with was used recently, but it **wasn't **used on Mister Banes," Chang told him.

"It wasn't?" Pinky looked hopeful.

"No. That blaster Giselle had was not only not the murder weapon but was bought for her by **you,"** Chang said. "We ran a background check. Interesting don't you think? You buy your ex-girlfriend who you're still supposedly still carrying a torch for a blaster. Her husband is shot with a blaster."

"Just what are you implying Sheriff?" Pinky asked.

"Dunno, there are just so many possibilities," Chang said. "Wouldn't be the first time a jealous ex bumped off a rival."

"If you are suggesting that I killed him in revenge that's ridiculous," Pinky snapped. "If I wanted him gone all I had to do was pay him off!"

"Pay him off?" Chang asked.

"He wanted nearly a half million credits so he'd leave," Pinky said. "I know he tried to hit up Carlton and Mina as well for the money."

"Or maybe you wanted revenge on them **both?"** Chang said. "Kill the man who stole your girl and frame the girl who threw you over? Revenge is a very powerful motive."

"So is money," Pinky frowned. "And Ms. LaMore wasn't exactly hanging around Tom for his charming personality."

"She was after him for his money the way Tom was after Giselle for hers," Shane put it together.

"Everyone but Tom could see that. Always thought he could get any girl he wanted," Pinky growled. "So freaking arrogant it made me sick!"

"That really got to you didn't it Pinky?" Doc said quietly.

"Whose side are you on Doc?" Pinky snapped.

"I'm on the side of the law," Doc said. "Pinky if you know **anything **about this…"

"I think I am going to call my attorney now," Pinky frowned. "Gentlemen I am going to have to ask you to leave. I expected this from your friends Doc, but not you."

"I have to do my job Pinky," Doc said.

"Well if you ask me, it's a shameful business when you treat your friends like criminals," Pinky said. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Hey! We've been thrown out of better places than this!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Come on bird," Shane said and they left.

"Quite a few suspects in this little melodrama," Chang sighed. "You know the more I look into this case the **less** I suspect your sister Hartford. I'm disappointed. It would have made my job so much easier if she had used that blaster on her husband."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Doc said sarcastically.

"If only we could find the murder weapon," Zach said.

"Not to mention Luna LaMore," Shane said. "It's a small island. Someone's bound to see her."

"You'd be surprised how easily someone can disappear here if they want to," Chang grunted. "But we'll get her."

"Sheriff can I ask you a favor?" Doc said. "I'd like permission to use your computer database if I may. Something's not right and I need to check out a few possibilities."

"If you don't mind me looking over your shoulder," Chang said. "Not that I don't trust you…"

"Of course not," Doc smirked. "Be a lot easier if I had my CDU powered up. But powers or not I'm still the best hacker in the galaxy. Let's see what we can find."

"We can catch up with Niko and Eliza back at the station," Shane thought. "Maybe they had better luck."

"Bubblehead's Angels!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your bird is missing a few bolts?" Chang asked.

"All the time," Shane rolled his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm sorry Niko I just can't remember," Giselle sighed. "My mind is still in a fog." Niko and Eliza were visiting her in the visitor's room at the police station.

"The memory is definitely there but it's too deeply buried. I don't have the strength to access it," Niko frowned, frustrated at her temporary lack of power at the moment. "What I wouldn't give to have my badge and a full charge! We could probably bust this case wide open if we could!"

"Well you **don't **have it so we are going to have to do this the old fashioned way," Eliza told her. "By playing detective. Giselle is there anything else you can tell us about any of this? Anything at all. Like when you first suspected Tom was having an affair?"

"It was before I saw the pictures in the paper," Giselle told them. "Someone sent me a purse that wasn't mine from a place called the Blue Banana. I've never been to such a place in my life. But the messenger insisted I had it there with my husband. Not long after that…I started seeing the pictures. "

"Time's up," The female guard said. She led Giselle back to her cell.

"So much for that idea," Niko sighed as they walked down the hallway. "I feel so useless."

"Think of it as a challenge," Eliza encouraged.

They overheard an officer calling out. "That LaMore dame is still missing and she's got a sister."

"She's not at the Rossa?"

"Nope. No one's seen her since last night."

"Luna LaMore is missing," Niko frowned. "And she's not at the club."

"We do have one **other** lead," Eliza reminded her. "The Blue Banana. Let's check it out."

"It's just so frustrating," Niko said. "I mean my powers are growing and I can usually operate at a whole different level. But…The whole thing with the Queen and…"

"It's all right," Eliza said. "Come on, let's find this Blue Banana and see what we can turn up."

It wasn't hard for them to find it. The club was closed but they were able to meet up with someone at the front desk. "Yeah I know Luna," A purple shaggy elephant like alien with tusks, a gravelly voice and a huge spotted turban and polka dot dress said. "She's a regular here. Even has a room upstairs. Although she's hardly here nowadays."

"There are rooms to rent?" Niko asked.

"Well we don't exactly advertise," The alien said. "But she's got a room in 4B. If you want I'll take you up there."

"Thanks," Niko said as they went up with the alien. "So what do you know about Luna? Or her sister?"

"She has a sister?" The alien was surprised. "Huh, you think you know a girl. Then again her royal highness never really socialized with anyone. Thought just because she once had a hit song on the radio she was royalty or something."

"Hey Madge!" A burly woman wearing a bathrobe and looked like a linebacker popped out of another room. "Luna LaMoron is using up all the hot water for over three hours and I need to exfoliate."

"That woman is such a prima donna!" Madge snorted. She opened the door with her keys. "Hey your highness! You got visitors! And knock it off with the shower!"

"Ms. LaMore?" Niko looked around at the tasteful apartment. The shower was still on but the door to the bathroom was open. "Ms. LaMore…?"

"Listen honey ever hear about water conservation?" Madge snapped as she barged in. The alien let out a surprisingly girlish scream.

"What?" Eliza gasped. In the bathtub was the body of Luna LaMore and the shower was still going on.

"I think we just found Ms. LaMore," Niko frowned.

"Oh my…" Eliza's eyes widened. "And I think we just found out her big secret."

"Not that big around here," Madge grunted.

**Think you can guess Luna's secret? Find out next time. **


	7. Part VII

**Doc Part VII**

"It was like a scene out of Psycho," Eliza told her husband and the others back at the station. "Only it was Norman Bates in the shower! I don't believe it."

"I believe it. Do you know what Luna's real name was?" Doc scoffed. "Lewis Bronsky."

"Lewis? You mean that she was really a…?" Zach did a double take.

"Uh huh," Doc remarked. "And here's some more information. Check out this copy I found in the files."

"Well I'll be damned," Chang snorted. "This is very interesting indeed. I think we should have a talk with this Phyllis LaMore and see if we can get the truth outta her."

"She's still missing?" Niko was surprised. "That's not good."

"If you don't mind Sheriff I think we should keep this information to ourselves for now," Doc thought aloud.

"You mean the fewer people who know that Luna was a Lewis the more likely one of them bumped her…I mean **him **off?" Chang thought. "I have no problem with that."

"Here's the report on what killed him boss," An officer walked in with a piece of paper. "They just confirmed it. Same blaster that killed Tom Banes."

"Then Giselle couldn't have done it," Niko said.

"Sheriff!" Another officer ran in. "There's been another death at the Bankerton Place! This time one of the maids bit it!"

"What?" Chang yelled.

"The bodies are really piling up aren't they?" Doc sighed.

"Hartford usually we only have three homicides a **year!"** Chang yelled. "Since you got here we've had three in two days!"

"You really think this one was a murder too?" Eliza asked.

"At the rate this case is going, yes!" Chang snapped.

It wasn't long before the gang made it to the Bankerton's house. "I can't believe she's dead!" One maid sobbed profusely. "She was only twenty seven years old! She couldn't have had a heart attack!"

"So what's the story?" Chang asked Mina as they went into the kitchen. The body of a young woman was on the floor, a broken teapot and a broken tea cup by her side.

"Her name was Sarah Maiden," Mina was stunned. "She…She's worked for me for years. She was my most trusted servant. How could she have just had a heart attack?"

"She didn't," Shane sniffed. "I smell almonds."

"That's impossible," Mina said. "She was allergic to nuts."

"She was probably more allergic to poison," Shane remarked. "Some poisons smell like almonds and give their victim the exact same reactions as a heart attack."

"Get me a toxicology scan," Chang told an officer.

An officer took out a strange looking device and scanned the woman's body. "Cyanide. Definitely. Seems to be in the tea."

"All right everyone in the living room," Chang said. "We're all gonna figure out why there are two bodies here in two days!"

"Actually three if you count LaMore," An officer said. Chang glared at him.

"That hussy Luna LaMore is dead?" Mina asked. "Well I can't say I'm sorry. She got what she deserved."

"What about Sarah? Did she **deserve** this?" Another maid shouted. "She must have heard something and was killed because of it!"

"It's all about that conservator thing isn't it?" A chef shouted. "You all trying to get Ms. Banes committed so you can take her money!"

"What's this?" Chang asked.

"Nothing!" Mina glared at her staff.

"The hell it is! You and your husband were plotting to get that poor girl committed so you could take her money! We all knew about it! The whole household! Not just her!" The chef said.

"You really screwed up there!" Another maid yelled. "Sarah was the only one here on your side and now she's dead!"

"Look what I just found in the maid's room," A detective walked in with a blaster in a plastic container.

"Well it looks like your brother owes me a hundred," Chang smiled. "Of course maybe that's because we arrested the **wrong sister**."

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF MURDER!" Mina yelled. "I'll have your badge for this!"

"Darling what the devil is going on here?" Carlton walked in. "I was at the club all day and I come home to find complete pandemonium on my doorstep!"

"Sarah's dead and your wife bumped her off!" The chef shouted.

"What?" Carlton startled.

"Only you and Sarah liked that brand of tea and you refused to have your usual cup today!" The chef glared at Mina. "It had to be you!"

"I don't believe it," Carlton stared at the body. "Wait if she's dead who is going to serve breakfast?"

"Out!" Chang snapped and had his people shove Mina, Carlton and their people out of the kitchen. "What a bunch! This case is driving me batty!"

"Let me take a look at this blaster," Shane asked. Chang handed him a pair of plastic gloves so he could examine it without getting his fingerprints on it. "S Class High Frequency Mark Fifteen. I knew it."

"Yeah and all the serial numbers are burned off so we don't know who owns it," Chang grunted.

"Not necessarily," Doc smiled. "Anybody got a screwdriver?"

"Kind of early to be drinking isn't it?" Chang asked.

"No, a mini screwdriver as in a tool," Doc said.

"I've got one," Shane took it out of his belt component. "I always carry a small one in case I want to screw Bubblehead's beak off."

"Go to it my Gooseman," Doc smiled. "If anyone can find it it's you."

"Find what?" Chang asked. "What is he looking for?"

"The one thing about this series of blasters is there are **two** sets of ID numbers," Shane grinned as he went to work dismantling the blaster. "One on the outside and one set **inside** the cartridge here."

"**Inside **the cartridge?" Chang asked as Shane carefully removed the outer cover. "Why?"

"This particular type of blaster is heavily favored by mobsters," Shane said. "But the makers had trouble with some people counterfeiting them and the counterfeit weapons tended to blow up. So to keep their clientele from blaming them they used precautions."

"It's not exactly something they advertise," Zach explained. "Only a gun enthusiast or someone in our line of work would know about it."

"Here they are," Shane removed another component. "This set is hidden from sight so it's hard to remove the serial numbers."

"Good work, let's run the numbers of this sucker," Chang smiled.

"One thing about a murder case," Doc frowned. "Sooner or later someone will make a slip. And I think we just found it. But I need a couple more things to be sure. Sheriff will you indulge me in one more little favor?"

"Why not?" Chang sighed.

"I need you to round up all the suspects and have them come over here in about an hour," Doc said taking out a piece of paper. "Oh and call this guy too and say that I want to see him."

"Him?" Chang blinked when he read it. "Okay."

"Niko I want you to try and use your powers one more time," Doc said. "I know it's a lot to ask without your badge but try."

"All right," Niko focused as she held her hands over the weapon. She patiently delved into it's past.

"You mean she can tell who used that thing by…?" Chang asked.

"Usually," Zach nodded.

"The psychic vibrations are strong…I know who did it!" Niko gasped. "You won't believe it! It's…"

**Who is it? Find out next time in the conclusion! **


	8. Part VIII

**Doc Part VIII**

"This is intolerable!" Mina stomped her foot as she waited in the living room. "It's bad enough two murders and a disastrous dinner party happened at my home and I lose my best maid! It's a scandal that I'm being questioned like a common criminal! But just waiting around here in my own living room with…With riff raff and the dregs of society! It's intolerable!"

"This ain't exactly a picnic for us either sweetheart," Moe Redd sneered as he sat on a couch on the other corner of the room. Chonga was with him.

"I think it's like something out of a movie," Pinky said as he calmly drank from his wine glass.

"Oh dry up you drip!" Mina bristled. "You're in this just as much as we are you know?"

"Yeah last I heard you were a suspect too!" Moe snapped.

"But I didn't do anything!" Pinky said. "And I know for a fact neither did Giselle so I'm not worried."

"Oh la de dah," Chonga snorted.

Giselle was escorted in and Nana followed after. "What are **you** doing here?" Mina barked at Nana.

"Good to see you too," Nana humped. "Walter called me and explained something was going down. Brought me over here to keep an eye on you girls. Maybe make sure you don't **steal** anything else!"

"Really," Carlton huffed. "The quality of help one gets nowadays…"

"Maybe ya shouldn't have bumped off **yours**?" Moe said sarcastically.

"I know exactly how you feel lady," A tall muscular man with red hair and an expensive suit walked in.

"Jake!" Moe gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Cleaning up after your messes, as usual," Jake Redd growled. "Mr. Hartford issued me an invitation to come here. Moe when I gave you that restaurant I thought it would keep you out of trouble and make yourself useful! Boy was I wrong!"

"I take it this is the source you spoke to about Moe and uh…?" Chang asked Doc.

"Oh yeah," Doc smiled. "Jake and I are old friends. His father and my father did some business together. Legitimate that is."

"We even went to the same crappy summer camp three years in a row," Jake smiled.

"You never told me that," Moe was surprised.

"You never asked," Jake snorted. Then he smiled at Mina. "Hey Mina. Long time no see."

"You **know** this person?" Carlton was stunned at his wife.

"I uh…It was a long time ago," Mina coughed.

"Not **that **long ago the two of us kids were having fun in the back seat of my antique Chevy huh?" Jake grinned.

"Checkers! We played checkers!" Mina said quickly.

"Yeah right! She kinged me one or two times," Jake snorted.

"Really!" Carlton bristled.

"Oh get over it you wet fish!" Mina snapped. "It was a long time ago! Before I even met you!"

"Found her in a hotel by the airport," An officer said as he brought Phyllis in.

"Is it true? Is Luna really…?" Phyllis asked.

"Yeah. Where have you been?" Chang asked.

"No point in hiding the truth," Phyllis sighed. "I was waiting for Luna to drop by so we could run off with the cash she was going to get."

"What?" Moe raised an eyebrow.

"Now that all the players in our little melodrama are here I think it's time we got this show on the road," Doc called attention to everyone. "Behind these murders is a story of lust and greed. But what we didn't know who the real players are. We only saw what they wanted us to see."

"I don't understand," Mina frowned.

"Big surprise," Nana grunted.

"You see Tom Banes did marry my sister Giselle for her money and he was having an affair," Doc said. "But he **wasn't** having an affair with Luna. There was someone **else** in the picture, someone who masterminded the whole plot right from the beginning. Even the marriage was a farce concocted in order to get her money."

"You mean Luna wasn't really with Tom?" Giselle was stunned.

"The truth was Luna was planning to double cross Moe for her real partner, Tom. Somehow she put it into Moe's head to come up with a plot to take Tom for his money. When in reality she was taking Moe's. Chang, show everyone what you found on Ms. LaMore here in her hotel room.

Chang showed them a safety deposit box. "Seems somehow she got her grubby mitts on ten thousand dollars of Moe's money. And a few other things of his as well."

"My platinum ring and cufflinks!" Moe gasped. He glared at Phyllis.

"Wait! That's also mine! My diamond earrings! I've been missing them for a month!" Giselle shouted. "And that's some of my jewelry as well! I knew I didn't misplace them!"

"Luna gave this to me for safekeeping," Phyllis admitted.

"I'll bet!" Chonga snorted.

"Luna was gonna swindle Moe and Tom was gonna swindle Giselle. It seemed like a perfect plan. However someone else got into the act," Doc explained pulling out a certificate. "This is a copy of a marriage statement between Lewis LaMore and Phyllis Stately, who changed her name to LaMore later."

"Hold on! **Lewis** LaMore?" Moe barked. "LEWIS?"

"Real name was Lewis Bronsky, then changed it to Lewis LaMore," Doc told him. "And then took the stage name Luna LaMore."

"But…But she **couldn't **have been!" Moe gasped. "I mean she looked…"

"It's amazing what they can hide with prosthetics and padding nowadays," Doc smiled. "And you never slept with her did you?"

"No wonder she was always so coy with me," Moe was stunned.

"That was Lewis," Phyllis sighed. "He was such a big tease."

"Your first clue should have been she'd been staying at the Blue Banana, a known drag club," Chang snorted.

"Drag club?" Moe gasped.

"You are such a dope," Jake glared at his brother. "If I'd have known you were mixed up for real with any dame I'd have investigated her from top to bottom."

"Too bad Moe never did," Shane quipped.

"Luna and Tom were playing both sides of the field and knew they could make a lot of cash that way," Doc said. "She was also the perfect decoy setting the attention away from Tom's **real** lover. They purposely made sure they had their pictures in the paper not only to divert suspicion but to torment Giselle. The plan was Tom would divorce Giselle and get as much money as he could, while his partner gained control over Giselle's estate later. Presumably by proving Giselle's instability."

"But then something happened," Doc said. "Both Tom and Luna fell for each other for real. And they decided to get the money and get out of town fast!"

"Wait a minute! Luna I mean this Lewis fellow couldn't have really been in cahoots with Tom if he was married I mean…?" Carlton looked back and forth.

"Lewis was gay idiot," Phyllis said. "I knew that when I married him. It was an arrangement."

"Let me guess, something to do with an inheritance?" Doc asked.

"Yeah my father put a clause in his will that unless I get married I'd be cut out," Phyllis shrugged. "So I go to my old friend Lewis and struck up a deal. We got married and split up the cash. It was a sizable estate and all we had to do was stay married for two years until I was able to cash in."

"But Lewis got impatient didn't he?" Zach asked.

"Bored is more like it," Phyllis sighed. "Personally I didn't care what he did or who he did as long as we kept up appearances at home. You see when he was a teenager Lewis posed as a girl to enter this singing contest and won. Got a hit song and a recording contract before his parents and his agent caught on. His father paid to hush up the scandal and sent Lewis away to some boarding school in the tropics…"

"And just let Luna's singing career die out," Shane guessed.

"Hey one hit wonders appear and disappear all the time," Phyllis shrugged. "But when I saw his pictures in the scandal rags I knew it would only be a matter of time before someone who knew him would put two and two together and I ran down here to drag his butt out of trouble before he got into real trouble!"

"But then he told you all about this deal he was in with Tom," Niko realized.

"Lewis always got a kick out of fooling people but he could never fool me," Phyllis sighed. "He really did fall in love with this Tom guy and he said that Moe was a jerk that deserved to be taught a lesson. And I admit I got a thrill being in on the action so I agreed to keep quiet for a small cut."

"All right so we all now realize that Moe's plan to use Luna, I mean Lewis to get some money from Tom to keep his business afloat was really part of a plan by Tom, Lewis and an unknown person to steal money from **both** Giselle and Moe," Sheriff Change said. "So what happened?"

"Simple, the unknown party found out about Tom double crossing him and got mad," Doc shrugged. "He killed Tom in a fit of passion."

"And tried to put the blame on Giselle," Eliza realized. "Wait you said 'he'?"

"That's right," Doc said. "Tom was gay so it makes sense his lover was a man too. His lover got angry and in a heat of rage killed Tom. Then he got the bright idea to try and frame Giselle until he learned his mistake."

"The weapons," Eliza said. "They didn't match. So he had to come up with another plan."

"But who was Tom's lover?" Carlton shouted.

"It was **you,** Carlton," Doc looked at his friend dead on.

"Now I know you're grasping at straws," Carlton smiled. "I was **never** Tom's lover."

"He's telling the truth," Niko narrowed her eyes focusing on her powers. "But…You wanted to be didn't you?"

"Carlton?" Mina gasped.

"I admit I had a…passing fascination for the old boy," Carlton admitted. "A slight man crush. I mean he was rather good looking."

"But he turned you down didn't he?" Doc said. "He only wanted a working partnership. Not the kind you wanted."

"This is an interesting theory but you have no proof I was involved in any way in this…sordid business," Carlton smiled. "Other than your psychic intuition which I know won't stand up in court."

"No, but the serial numbers on the weapon that killed both Luna and Tom will," Doc told them.

"Impossible! They were burned off!" Carlton yelled. "I mean…"

"There's a second set on the inside of the weapon," Chang smiled. "We ran a trace and we got your credit card."

"Carlton! I can't believe it!" Mina gasped. "You poisoned our **best maid!** Do you have any idea how hard it is to get decent help!"

"Actually that poison was for **you,**" Doc corrected. He looked at Carlton. "Wasn't it Carlton?"

"WHAT?" Mina yelled.

"You never intended Giselle to take the blame at all," Doc said. "You purposely gave us the wrong gun knowing that Giselle never fired it. You were going to blame Mina for the whole thing weren't you?"

"Holy crap! You mean I was **right?**" Moe yelled.

"Odds are you would have been right about **something** sooner or later," Chonga snorted.

"You always were the smart one weren't you?" Carlton sneered. "The only member of this damned family with any brains at all. All right I admit it! I was behind the whole thing. Almost everything you said was true. The part about me killing Tom in a crime of passion. Not true. I intended to have him killed from the **very beginning** for being a jerk!"

Carlton whipped out a large blaster. "The rest was right. I was planning on Giselle having a nervous breakdown so I could get control of her estate. Mina taking the fall for Tom's murder so I could be free of the bitch. I even wrote a perfect suicide note for her to confess to the whole thing."

"How could you do this to me Carlton?" Mina yelled.

"You? What about **me?**" Giselle shouted.

"Please! I was supposed to live on easy street but you ruined that for me Mina!" Carlton snapped. "You've made my life a living hell. And on top of it all that idiot sister of yours had more money than she knew what to do with. Then I ran into an old friend. Even though we never really got on I always had a bit of a soft spot for the old boy. Tom was the only man I ever fantasized about but…I figured he deserved something for his trouble. And maybe show me a little bit of gratitude."

"How did Luna get involved in this?" Niko asked.

"Oh Tom knew the drag queen from some of his catting around," Carlton snorted. "He brought that creature into this. I should have known he would have kept him close by. I saw that fool drive away after I took care of Tom and Giselle. Giselle was easy. All I had to do was hit her with some of the drugs that fool psychiatrist gave me so she couldn't remember a thing."

"And doping me up would make it easier for you to have me declared mentally incompetent," Giselle realized.

"Got it in one dear sister in law," Carlton said sarcastically. "Luckily for me I knew LaMore had no LaMorals. I called him quickly and convinced him that I wanted to pay him off. It was easy to get away from my club and go to his place and shoot that fool in the shower. Just like I am going to shoot all of you."

"Carlton…" Doc began.

"Don't give me that tired old cliché about me not getting away with this because I don't care about that," Carlton snarled. "All I care about is blasting to pieces you and your insane sisters who have made my life a living hell! You drove me to this, all of you!"

Just then Chonga shot out his tail, knocking the blaster from Carlton's hand. "OW!" Carlton yelled. Shane and Zach took the opportunity to grab him and subdue him.

"Actually what I was **going **to say was 'Watch out for Chonga's tail," Doc shrugged.

"Carlton Bankerton you're under arrest!" Zach barked. Then he remembered. "Sorry. Habit."

"No problem," Chang said as he searched Carlton for another weapon. "It's an occupational hazard."

"Giselle!" Pinky ran to Giselle and hugged her.

"Oh Pinky! How could I have been such a fool?" Giselle sobbed.

"You want the whole list or just the top ten?" Nana grumbled.

"Look what else is in your pockets! The suicide note you were planning on using," Chang held up a crumpled piece of paper. "Mrs. Bankerton did you write this?"

"I most certainly did **not!**" Mina fumed. "Carlton! You…You…"

"Oh shut up you high class **whore!"** Carlton yelled. "I knew I should have killed you first when I had the chance! I should have **strangled **you on our wedding night!"

"Somebody get that bum out of here!" Jake snorted.

"With pleasure!" Chang smiled. "All right Mr. Bankerton you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent…" He dragged Carlton out.

"I can't believe it! My Tom was gay!" Giselle gasped.

"And my idiot husband had the hots for him!" Mina yelled. "Oh yeah and he murdered three people too."

"Boy you girls sure can pick 'em can't you?" Nana glared at the two women.

"And my relatives wonder **why **I haven't been married yet," Doc groaned. "But I gotta tip my hat off to you Chonga. You really came through for us."

"Even though the Galaxy Rangers arrested your brother Chugga?" Niko asked.

"Ha! That **loser!**" Chonga snorted and shook Zach's hand. "I **hate** my brother! Always have. But I liked his girl. And the last time you sent him up the river, she dumped him and hitched up with **me!** I'm your friend Galaxy Rangers!"

"Well whatdya know?" Zach smiled.

"Yeah, well as much fun as this has been…" Moe got up to leave the room.

"Oh no you **don't,**" Jake Redd put his hand on Moe's shoulder. "Little brother you and I are going to have a long talk. And as far as I'm concerned Chonga is going to be handling the restaurant full time from now on. I've had it with your get rich schemes and your screw ups!"

"But…But what about me?" Moe gasped.

"I promised our father on his deathbed that I wouldn't kill you or let anyone else kill ya," Jake growled. "But I can send you on an extended **vacation **away from here for a long time. Maybe then I can get some peace and quiet for once!"

"We ain't gonna see him no more," Chonga snorted.

"This has been such **fun** hasn't it?" Doc asked sarcastically.

"Fun? Fun? My life has been ruined and you make jokes?" Mina yelled.

"Your life **is** a joke!" Giselle shouted.

"Listen you half witted…" Mina snapped.

"Oh no you don't! You can't call me stupid when you married that…" Giselle then let loose a torrent of names not fit to print. Then Mina called her some names back. Soon both women were hitting each other and pulling each other's hair.

"So this is how high class society ladies act huh?" Shane scoffed. "That's the difference between them and Supertrooper women. Supertrooper females can take a punch!"

CRASH!

"MEOW!"

"HA HA HA HA! DEATH FROM THE SKY!" Bubblehead was heard chirping happily.

"Oh I forgot about the stupid cat," Shane remarked. "I really should put a leash or something on Bubblehead when we go out."

"I say the same thing about my sisters," Doc groaned as the two women went at it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What a night," Shane groaned as he entered the dining room and got ready for breakfast. "Did Mina finally stop **screaming?**"

"Yes and the lawyers are now on full alert," Doc sighed as he dug into his omelet. "Not that we'll get much out of Carlton but the divorce is already in motion."

"I almost feel sorry for Carlton," Niko said. "Almost."

"Yeah being married to Mina and stuck with Giselle would make anyone snap," Shane admitted.

"I also called my father," Doc sighed. "He's agreed to look after both Mina and Giselle for a while. Gonna give Mina another chance but I have a feeling it won't last long. I'm shipping her out this afternoon."

"I don't think you have to worry much about Giselle," Niko remarked as she looked out the window. Giselle and Pinky were in the garden.

"The way my sisters are going through their husbands I'm more worried about Pinky," Doc groaned.

"Oh Commander Walsh called," Zach said. "He suggested that we extend our vacation here by another week. He said maybe the press surrounding BETA Mountain would calm down by then. Then he wants to talk with us when we get back."

"I'll bet he does," Shane shook his head. "Some vacation. We end up in the middle of a triple murder mystery and front page news of the biggest society scandal to hit this planet in weeks!"

"Let's not forget the elephant stampede," Zozo piped up.

"And the fire in the swimming pool," Waldo added.

"Getting in a brawl at a club," Shane added.

"Getting arrested," Eliza added. "And insulted."

"Having food thrown at us," Niko added.

"Doc, remind me to never use you as our travel agent again," Zach gave his friend a look.

The kids finally came down to breakfast. "Mom! Dad! Are you guys okay?" Zach Jr. hugged his father.

"Is it true you guys really did end up in a murder investigation?" Jessica asked.

"Afraid so sweetie," Eliza sighed. "Mommy found one of the bodies."

"Gross," Jessica winced.

"I felt so at the time," Eliza remarked. "Wait how do you know all this already? I thought you were in bed when we got home."

"We were, but there's a news crew flying around the island," Billy pointed out the window. They heard the sound of a helicopter whirling about.

"We're on Tri-D!" Zach Jr. told them.

"Oh **lovely**," Doc sighed. "Kids I'm afraid you won't see Uncle Carlton for Christmas this year, or any other year if we're lucky."

"Uh Doc…" Niko looked out the window and saw Mina storming up to Giselle. She then grabbed Giselle and started screaming something at her. Giselle screamed back and soon both ladies were fighting. Pinky tried to get in the middle of it and was knocked senseless.

"What's that all about?" Zach blinked.

"Good right hook," Shane remarked.

"My fault I'm afraid," Sheriff Chang walked in. "Sorry Hartford but we got a call from the Ladies' League of Paradise Bay and apparently your sister Mina was stealing out of their treasury."

"Carlton sang like a canary didn't he?" Doc sighed.

"Yeah that and Giselle told on her while in lockup," Chang sighed as she watched his deputy run after Mina who was running after Giselle. "Apparently one of those snooty ladies had a son that was drinking too much and visited her while bailing her kid out. I guess she got more gossip than she bargained for."

"DEATH TO KITTIES!" Bubblehead was heard screaming with glee. A cat's cry was heard.

"Mina brought that stupid cat didn't she?" Shane asked.

"HE HE HE HE!"

CRASH!

"Yes she did," Doc groaned. "And by the sound of it they are tearing up my collection of antiques at this minute."

"Doc I gotta ask you something," Zach Jr. asked. "If you are such a wealthy guy with all this money…Why did you become a Galaxy Ranger?"

"YOU ARE ONLY GETTING WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU THIEVING PIECE OF TRASH!" Giselle was heard shouting. "DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD RIP ME OFF AND NOT GET CAUGHT?"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU…" Mina was heard yelling.

CRASH!

"MEOW!"

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Bubblehead crowed. "VICTORY IS BUBBLEHEAD'S!"

VROOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Is that **another** news helicopter?" Shane looked out the window. "Whoever's piloting that thing isn't very good. In fact I think they're going to…"

BOOM!

"Crash into each other," Shane blinked. "We'd better get out there and help the survivors!" He ran out with Zach Senior and Niko right behind him.

"Isn't it obvious, Little Zach?" Doc groaned as he slumped in his chair. "I became a Galaxy Ranger for the **peace and quiet!"**


End file.
